Touhou no Monogatari The Vampire Invasion
by Frederico de Scarlet
Summary: Menceritakan tentang keluarga Scarlet dan Rahasia tentang Scarlet Devil Mansion. Frederico Scarlet, merupakan kakak tiri dari Remilia Scarlet dan Flandre Scarlet. Dia meninggalkan Gensokyo karena sesuatu hal yang dia harus kerjakan. Karena... Saudara sepupunya akan menyerang Gensokyo hingga waktu yang dekat.
1. Prolog

Kau pernah dengar tentang dunia yang bahkan dunia itu tidak benar ada? Ya... Dunia itu, penuh dengan fantasi dan sihir. Tetapi, dunia itu... memang benar ada. Dunia itu... bernama Gensokyo.

Gensokyo….. Merupakan dunia lain dimana Manusia, Youkai, dewa dan makhluk lain seperti Vampire, penyihir dan lain2 tinggal. Mereka mengenal satu dengan yang lain, saling bergantungan dan hidup dengan bersama.

Tetapi….. Suatu saat…. Dunia itu, tidak bisa bertahan lama. Karena… kekuatan jahat dari luar, akan menuju ke dunia ini. Mengapa? Dan apakah dunia itu akan bertahan lama?


	2. Scarlet 01

Scarlet Devil Mansion, ya tempat itu merupakan lahirnya para vampire Scarlet. Tempat itu berada di Benua Eropa, Tapi saat karena insiden akhirnya tempat itu pindah yang mana tempat itu tidak bisa dijangkau oleh manusia manapun kecuali mempunyai kemampuan sendiri. Hanya saja, jika tidak karena insiden kemungkinan Scarlet Devil Mansion tidak di tempat itu.

Di saat itu, ada 2 vampir yang menghampiri 1 vampir yang itu bernama Frederico Scarlet. Dia adalah kakak tirinya dari 2 vampir tersebut, yaitu Remilia Scarlet dan Flandre Scarlet. Sebenarnya Frederico Scarlet merupakan makhluk setengah vampir setengah manusia.

"Hei Onii-san… aku boleh bertanya denganmu?" Tanya Remilia.

"Hmm..? mau Tanya apa? Pasti mau tau, tentang sejarah kita kan?" Kata Frederico yang dia membaca buku.

"Hmm…. Tidak onii-san, saya sudah jelas tentang sejarah kita." jawab Remilia." Hanya saja…. Kenapa onii-san untuk pergi ke dunia luar?"

Frederico terdiam dan tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Saat itu, Frederico terdiam dan tidak mau tentang yang dibicarakan oleh adiknya. Karena Frederico tidak mau adik-adiknya terlibat tentang urusan ini. Sangat bahaya, kalau adik-adiknya jika tahu tentang itu.

Bloody Scarlet Insident atau Insiden Scarlet Berdarah, merupakan insiden yang tidak terlupakan oleh Frederico. Saat itu, ayah mereka dan ke-empat saudara-saudarinya merebut wasiat berupa tahta dan Scarlet Devil Mansion. Scarlet Devil Mansion sendiri, mempunyai rahasia tersendiri. Yaitu mempunyai senjata tua yang dimiliki oleh keluarganya.

Tertumpahan darah terjadi saat itu, Frederico melindungi adik kandungnya. Tiba-tiba saudara sepupu Frederico yang ingin mengaktifkan senjata itu, datang untuk mengalahkan dan membunuhnya. Saat itu Frederico mau tidak mau, harus mengalahkan mereka walaupun keadaan dia terluka. Namun… usaha melindungi adiknya sia-sia, karena adiknya terbunuh.

Saat itu keluarga Scarlet mempunyai 5 anak, sekarang tinggal 2 karena insiden tersebut. Frederico tidak mau berfikir itu lagi, karena membuat dia bersedih.

Sebelumnya, scarlet bersaudara tersebut mempunyai saudara adopsi dimana saudara tersebut jarang ke SDM. Dia sudah tahu tentang insiden berdarah tersebut, namun dia tidak terlibat.

"Onii-san…?" kata Flandre dengan mencolek Frederico

"Ahh…. Ahh jangan dipikirkan… Karena aku harus menghidupi kebutuhan kalian." Kata Frederico

"Tapi onii-san… disini kan bisa juga. Selain itu, onii-san harus menjaga gensokyo ya kan?" Kata Remilia dengan muka curiga.

"Itu Benar yang dikatakan onee-sama. Onii-san harus menjaga gensokyo dan mansion ini." Kata Flandre.

Frederico sangat kebingungan mau jawab apa, karena dia tidak mau kalau adik-adiknya tahu tentang ini. Tentang kedua sepupunya yang akan menyerang mereka bahkan Gensokyo.

"It-itu kan karena disini mau kerja apa. Di dunia nyata juga banyak pekerjaan." Kata Frederico dengan nada kebingunan. "Selain itu, kan ada Yukari-san yang akan mengamankan gensokyo."

"Hmm…. Tapi Onii-san, nanti Yukari-san juga membutuhkanmu lho." Kata Flandre.

"Benar sekali…." Kata Remilia.

"_Maafkan onii-san ya, Remilia-chan…. flandre-chan. Karena, jika kalian tahu tentang masalah ini maka nanti kalian menjadi sasaran enak. Karena kalian adalah kelemahan onii-san. Dan disamping itu, kemampuan kalian tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka._" Perkataan hatinya Frederico.

Frederico tidak mau, kalau adiknya terlibat dengan ini. Karena adik-adiknya tidak terlibat dengan masalah yang dialami oleh keluarganya tersebut.

"Hmm…. Ya sudahlah, onii-san. Aku percaya kok.." kata Remilia

"Onee-sama, apa tidak apa-apa jika Onii-san pergi meninggalkan kita? Onii-san jarang kembali ke rumah." Kata Flandre

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Jika emang gak ada alasan lain, maka aku percaya."

"Ahh… kalau begitu-"

"Tapi, onii-san… jika ada alasan lain, aku tidak mengampunimu." Remilia dengan muka seram

"Ahh…hahahahahahaha….." Frederico dengan mengelus-elus kepalanya "_Remilia-chan, serem juga ya. Tapi maafkan onii-san ya, karena selain menghidupi kalian ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Maafkan aku, Remilia-chan… Flandre-chan..!_"

Tidak ada pilihan lain, karena jika Frederico tidak menyelesaikan masalah ini maka saudaranya itu akan menyerang gensokyo.

"Sebenarnya…. Aku gak mau, onii-san pergi sendirian. Terus, tidak ada yang menemani aku main." Flandre menolak Frederico pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"hmm…" "Dengar, Flandre-chan..! Emang ini sangat sulit bagimu, tapi kamu akan mendapatkan teman untuk bermain. Selain itu, kan ada Remilia-chan yang akan menggantikan aku. Bagaimana?" Frederico tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus kepala Flandre.

"Hmph..! Baiklah, onii-san..!" Flandre sebenarnya tidak ingin kakaknya pergi

"Ohh ya, bagaimana kita buat janji."

"Hmm, Janji..?"

"Iyah, jika aku kembali kerumah nanti aku ajak tempat biasanya aku dan miko-chan jalan-jalan. Bagaimana?"

"Hah…. Jangan katakan di kuil Hakurei?" Remilia bertanya kepada kakaknya sambil bermuka melas.

"Ahh..hahaha….. kamu salah Remilia-chan. Pokoknya tempatnya indah kok, aku dan Reina-chan sendiri tergagum dengan tempat itu. Sampai befikir, mungkin di dunia nyata tidak ada seperti tempat ini. Bagaimana?" Frederico bersenyum sambil menunjuk jari manisnya.

"Jika onii-san berkata begitu, baiklah. Tapi Janji ya, onii-san harus pulang?" Kedua adiknya menunjuk jari manisnya.

"Humph… janji kok.!"

Frederico akhirnya sangat senang kalau adik-adiknya mengerti. Namun, dia sangat menyesal karena dia telah membohongi adik-adiknya. Tapi ini demi dirinya juga diri adik-adiknya. Frederico pun segera pergi meninggalkan rumah kesayangannya. Frederico tidak sendirian, dia dibantu dengan kedua pelayannya.

"Onii-san, Hati-hati di jalan ya…?" Mereka berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan.

Frederico juga melambaikan tangan. "Hmph… Aku pergi dulu ya Remilia-chan…. Flandre-chan….!"

Akhirnya Frederico berjalan meninggalkan Scarlet Devil Mansion. Rumah kesayangannya dan juga orang-orang yang disanyanginya tidak akan lupa selamanya. Frederico pergi dengan 2 pelayannya, Hanon dan Shanon.

Mereka merupakan vampir yang pelayan siap melayani Frederico sekeluarga. Mereka juga, adalah 2 bersaudara yang bekerja di Scarlet Devil Mansion. Mereka akan patuh dengan masternya apapun terjadi.

"Goshujin-sama, apa anda yakin untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua? Bukannya, Remilia-sama Flandre-sama masih kecil?"

"Benar yang dikatakan Hanon nii-chan. Goshujin-sama kenapa meninggalkan imoutou-sama secepatnya? Saya khawatir imotou-sama nanti, akan mengacaukan gensokyo."

Rupanya, Hanon dan Shanon tidak setuju jika mereka ditinggalkan sendiri. Mereka menyerankan majikannya, untuk Remilia dan Flandre ikut bersama Frederico karena takut jika mereka mengacaukan Gensokyo. Sebelumnya, Frederico pernah mengacaukan gensokyo.

"Hanon…. Shanon…. Jangan khawatir lagi tentang itu. Aku percaya dengan adik-adikku. Dan aku sudah berpesan agar tidak mengacaukan gensokyo. Dan selain itu, Patche dan Meiling juga menjaga mereka"

"Goshujin-sama, Jika memang itu terjadi, apa anda lakukan? Saya takut Patchouli-sama dan Meiling-san juga terlibat juga." Tanya Shanon

Sekedar info. Selain penghuni SDM adalah Scarlet bersaudara dan pelayannya, ada seorang penjaga gerbang dan penyihir. Masing-masing, mereka mempunyai alasan untuk bergabung atau tinggal di SDM.

"Kalau masalah itu…. jangan kau khawatirkan! Karena Yukari-san akan menghentikan mereka, jika memang mereka mengacaukan gensokyo."

"Hah… youkai itu kah? Saya tidak yakin kepada beliau, goshujin-sama. Karena tingkah beliau sangat misterius. Selain itu, tidak memungkinkan kalau dia akan mengacaukan gensokyo." Jelasnya Hanon.

"Jangan seperti itu kepada beliau. Karena aku sudah berjanji dengannya."

"_Tapi… pernyataan Hanon mungkin juga benar. Karena aku lihat Yukari-san, ingin melakukan sesuatu. Tapi apa ya..?_"

Sebelumnya, Frederico pernah bertemu dengan The Greatest of Youkai yaitu Yukari Yakumo. Yukari Yakumo, dia adalah kemungkinan Youkai tertua di gensokyo. Yukari dan Frederico sebelumnya adalah musuh, karena Yukari menggangap Frederico adalah ancaman tersendiri sebab mempunyai kekuatan atau kemampuan yang sama. Namun Yukari tahu maksud dan tujuan Scarlet bersaudara tinggal di gensokyo, akhirnya mereka berteman bahkan mereka sempatnya berlatih bersama.

"Goshujin-sama…. Kenapa anda bengong?" Shanon heran melihat majikannya berhenti berbicara sesaat.

"Ahh… maaf-maaf…. Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan! Yang jelas, kita sudah dibantu oleh seseorang." Frederico tersenyum

"Baiklah, kami mengerti goshujin-sama." Akhirnya Hanon dan Shanon sudah mengerti dan juga percaya kepada omongan majikannya.

Hanon dan Shanon sendiri, tidak mau jika Frederico atau majikannya tersebut bersedih lagi. Mereka ingin majikannya tersebut selalu bersenyum. Karena….. Frederico sendiri, pernah kehilangan seseorang bahkan tidak satu tapi banyak.

Akhirnya mereka sudah sampai gerbang antara gensokyo dan dunia nyata tepatnya di kuil Hakurei. Disana mereka juga disambut dengan Yukari Yakumo.

"Apakah kamu pergi sekarang meninggalkan gensokyo, Rico-kun?" Tanya Yukari

"Ya, itu keputusanku. Karena kemungkinan mereka sudah menemukan bagaimana cara masuk ke dunia ini." Jawab Frederico

"Tapi, nanti gensokyo akan kacau jika tidak ada kamu."

"Jangan khawatir, mungkin mereka yang mengacaukan gensokyo tidak mengacaukan lagi. Lagipula, kan ada kamu yang bisa menstabilkan gensokyo."

Yukari terdiam sementara, lalu "Kamu itu, sekarang berbeda ya. Sejak Reina telah tia…da..-"

Tiba-tiba, Frederico mengeluarkan air matanya. Rupanya, Frederico tidak mau mendengar kata "Reina Hakurei" lagi.

Sebelumnya… Reina Hakurei, merupakan Sendai Hakurei no Miko atau generasi sebelumnya penjaga kuil Hakurei. Selain penjaga kuil, dia juga bertugas untuk menjaga gensokyo dari kekacauan.

Reina dan Frederico sendiri adalah musuh, karena Reina mengganggap Frederico sebagai ancaman. Sebab Frederico sendiri sedang mengaktifkan bola untuk menciptakan kabut merah atau Scarlet Mist guna bisa berjalan walau siang hari. Walaupun dia bisa keluar pada siang hari, namun insiden itu untuk adiknya.

Mereka bertarung dan Frederico kalah. Saat itu Reina, memintanya untuk menemaninya untuk menjaga gensokyo. Walaupun Frederico ingin menolak permintaannya, akhirnya Frederico menerima permintaannya. Akhirnya mereka mejalankan tugasnya sebagai penjaga gensokyo. Bahkan mereka disebut juga "Vampire and Maiden".

Namun…. seiring berjalan waktu, sesuatu terjadi buruk menimpah Reina. Inilah detik-detik kematiannya. Malam tahun baru, Reina bertarung dengan temannya yang bernama Rumia. Rumia adalah 'flesh eater' youkai. Saat itu, Rumia tidak bisa mengontrol diri sehingga Reina harus menghentikannya bahkan membunuhnya. Tapi, Reina tidak bisa membunuhnya dan akhirnya dia terbunuh oleh temannya. Hal ini sengaja, karena Reina ingin Rumia berteman dengan anak angkatnya.

Frederico mengatahui informasi dari Yukari, dia tidak mengontrol emosinya. Karena sudah jelas, bahwa Frederico dan Reina sudah tidak bisa dipisahkan. Mereka seperti yin dan yan, jika tidak ada salah satu maka tidak stabil. Frederico ingin membunuh Rumia yang telah membunuh Reina, namun Yukari tidak ingin janji Reina kepada Rumia dan Yukari sendiri, tidak sia-sia. Akhirnya, Frederico mengerti dan tidak jadi membunuhnya.

"Yukari-san…. Tolong jangan menyebut nama itu. Karena itu membuat aku sedih."

"Ahh, maaf-maaf Rico-kun karena aku membuatmu bersedih. Kalian memang tidak terpisahkan."

Yukari dan Reina sendiri sudah kenal sebelum Frederico datang. Sebelumnya, Reina menggangap Yukari sebagai teman. Karena Yukari sudah mengenal tentang klan Hakurei dan sejarahnya. Sebelumnya, Reina juga anak angkat dari penjaga kuil sebelumnya.

Setelah berbincang-bincang, Tanpa sengaja mereka melirik anak kecil dengan baju kuilnya yang sedang bermain. Anak kecil mirip dengan Reina Hakurei. Anak itu adalah generasi selanjutnya dari Reina Hakurei, namanya Hakurei Reimu.

"la…la…la…la….la…." berlari-balari dengan rianya.

"Yukari-san, apa anak itu?"

"Benar, dia adalah anak dari Reina Hakurei. Namanya, Reimu Hakurei." Jelasnya Yukari.

"…" "Apakah ingatan dia, kamu telah hapus?"

"Ya."

"Itu lebih baik, kerena mungkin dia akan… menangis… sama seperti aku." Frederico tidak bisa mengotrol emosinya, sehingga dia mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Rico-kun kamu-"

Yukari ingin maksud mengusapkan air mata Frederico, namun Frederico bisa mengusapkan sendiri.

"Yukari-san jangan kamu lanjutkan lagi… tidak apa-apa kok Yukari-san. Aku hanya, mengingat itu kembali." Frederico tersenyum.

"Goshujin-sama, tolong jangan bersedih lagi..! Kami ikut bersedih, jika goshujin-sama terus memikirkan orang yang kau sayangi itu." Hanon dan Shanon ikut bersedih, karena majikan menangis.

"_Rico-kun…. Pasti kamu tidak bisa melupakan orang yang sangat cintai kan? Tenang saja, sama seperti aku. Aku tidak bisa melupakan dia kok._"

Tanpa sengaja, Reimu menghapari mereka berempat.

"Hmm…. Yukari-san, mereka siapa?" Reimu bertanya kepada Yukari

"Ahh…. Mereka dari Scarlet Devil Mansion yang berada di seberang danau kabut."

"Ahh… perkenalkan nama saya Frederico Scarlet. Saya pemilik Mansion tersebut."

"Saya Hanon dan ini adik saya, Shanon. Kami adalah pelayan setia Frederico Scarlet-sama."

"Ohh…. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian Frederico-san, Shanon nee-san, Hanon nii-san. Nama saya Reimu Hakurei." Reimu kecil tersebut tersenyum.

"Hmph…. Senang juga berkenalan kamu, Reimu-chan" Frederico membalas senyumannya

"Rico-kun… ayo kita harus mengaktifkannya."

"Baik, Yukari-san..!"

Akhirnya setelah berbincang-bicang dengan Reimu, Frederico dan Yukari menyiapkan gerbang ke dunia nyata. Sebelumnya, Frederico Scarlet mempunyai kemampuan sama dengan Yukari Yakumo yaitu Manipulasi batasan (Manipulation of Boundaries). Selain itu juga mempunyai kemampuan Manipulasi nasib (Manipulation of Fate) yang sama seperti adiknya, Remilia Scarlet. Kedua Pelayannya Hanon dan Shanon, mempunyai kemampuan yaitu Shanon mempunyai kemampuan Manipulasi besi (Manipulation of Iron) dan Hanon mempunyai kemampuan Manipulasi baja (Manipulation of Steal).

Shanon dan Hanon juga mempunyai batu permata teleportasi yang mana batu itu membuat teleportasi antara gensokyo dan dunia nyata. Batu itu sengaja diberikan oleh Frederico karena mereka harus bolak-balik ke SDM. Dengan itu, mereka bisa melaporkan tentang keadaan SDM maupun keadaan gensokyo.

"**Boundaries sign "Real world and Fantasy World"**"

Akhirnya mereka membuka gerbang antara gensokyo dan dunia nyata dengan spell cardnya. Setelah mengaktifkan spell cardnya, tanpa disengaja Reimu menarik bajunya Frederico dan bertanya.

"Kalian mau kemana?"

"Ohh… Aku, dan pelayanku mau pergi ke dunia luar sebentar. Karena ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan."

"Jangan khawatirkan kami, Reimu-chan. Kami baik-baik saja kok." Kata Shanon.

"Kami akan segara kembali kok, Reimu-chan" Kata Hanon.

"Janji ya, kalian kembali kesini?"

"Hmph… kami janji.!"

"Yukari-san, kami pergi dulu. Gensokyo sekarang ada ditanganmu. Kami akan segara kembali."

"Ahh.. tenang saja, Rico-kun. Kalau masalah serahkan kepadaku. Kamu harus selesaikan masalah kamu, baru kamu kembali kesini. Tolong cepat kembali ya..!"

"Ahh… Tenang saja kami akan kembali secepatnya." Frederico melihat Reimu "melihat Reimu "Reimu-chan kami pergi dulu ya, tolong jaga gensokyo ini." Frederico mengelus kepalanya Reimu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengamankan gensokyo. Aku nanti tidak sendri, nanti aku dibantu dengan Yukari-san." Reimu tersenyum

"Hmph… aku senang dengan semangatmu." "Hanon… Shanon…. Ayo kita pergi."

"Yah, goshujin-sama..!"

Akhirnya Frederico Scarlet dan bersama kedua pelayannya pergi ke dunia nyata. Mereka pun sangat bersemangat untuk meninggalkan gensokyo hanya sementara. Frederico yakin, bahwa Hakurei Reimu akan membantu Yukari Yakumo untuk keamanan gensokyo itu. Di suatu saat nanti, Hakurei Reimu akan seperti Reina Hakurei.

"Sampai jumpa ya…!"

Reimu melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka dan mereka membalasnya.

"_Reina-chan… Reimu-chan atau anakmu akan seperti kamu. Menjaga ketenagan gensokyo, akan pada tangan anakmu itu. dan juga…. suatu saat nanti, Reimu-chan akan mengenal tentang sosokmu itu._"

Gerbang antara gensokyo dan dunia nyata sudah tertutup. Dengan ini, Frederico dan kedua pelayannya tidak bisa kembali kecuali mengaktifkan spell cardnya kembali. Rasa resah dan bimbang, hilang sudah karena orang-orang disekitar sudah mempercayakannya.

Tetapi….. di suatu tempat mansion yang berada di outside world atau dunia nyata, Scarlet yang berkhianat tersebut sudah mulai bergerak.

Sebelumnya…. Lorezon Scarlet. Dia adalah adik sepupu dari Frederico Scarlet dan saudara-saudari lainnya. Awalnya, Lorezon orang yang baik kepada orang yang disekitarnya namun dia berubah ketika ayahnya ingin melakukan hal yang tidak menyenangkan yaitu mengaktifkan senjata itu.

Lorezon tidak sendirian, dia mempunyai adik kandung. Rebecca Scarlet. Dia adalah adik kandung dari Lorezon Scarlet dan adik sepupu dari Frederico Scarlet dan saudara-saudari lainnya. Seperti halnya dengan Lorezon, dia awalnya baik kepada orang yang disekitarnya bahkan dia sangat dekat dengan Frederico karena dia mengajarkan sesuatu hal yang baik dan mengajarkan sedikit kemampuan sebagai vampir. Namun, dia berubah karena perintah ayahnya dan kakaknya.

"Nii-san, apakah sekarang waktunya untuk kita bergerak?"

"Belum, Rebecca-chan….! Jika ada laporan Frederico datang kedunia nyata atau meninggalkan gensokyo, maka kita bergerak."

Seseorang datang dan memberitahu laporannya. Rupanya, dia adalah pelayan mereka.

"Goshujin-sama…. Saya melapor bahwa Frederico meninggalkan gensokyo."

Lorezon senyum jahatnya. "Hehh….. Baguslah akhirnya dia juga bergerak…! Kerja yang bagus, Maria."

"Itu kan pekerjaan saya…. Saya harus turut dan patuh terhadap anda."

Maria Takami, dia adalah tengu gagak yang bekerja Lorezon Scarlet sebagai pelayannya. Dia asalnya dari gensokyo, namun dia ikut dengan Lorezon. Rumornya, Lorezon pernah ke gensokyo untuk mencari Scarlet Devil Mansion. Namun, Lorezon tidak menemukan mansion tersebut malahan bertemu dengan tengu ini. Maria sendiri tidak tahu alasan untuk ikut dengan Lorezon. Dia mempunyai kemampuan Manipulasi Cahaya dan Listrik. Selain kemampuan itu, dia bisa melihat aktivitas gensokyo walaupun berada kejauhan.

"Maria, kerja yang bagus… Lorezon-kun, sekarang aku harus mempersiapkan diriku…" Kata seseorang wanita yang berada duduk di sana sambil membaca buku, dan dia meninggalkan ruang tersebut untuk menyiapkan diri.

"Tunggu sebentar, sebaiknya kamu jangan terburu-buru. Kita harus memastikan dulu apa dia memang bergerak, Virgilia-chan"

"Jangan khawatir…! Aku mempersiapkan sihirku yang tidak bisa menandingiku. Bahkan Patchy-chan akan sujud karena terkagum dengan sihir itu."

Virgilia Hawkweed. Dia adalah seorang penyihir dan teman Lorezon Scarlet yang setia membantu dia jika membutuhkan. Dia mempunyai magic yang tidak bisa menandinginya bahkan Patchouli Knowledge pun kalah terhadap dia. Selain mempunyai 7 elemen magicnya, dia bisa menggabungkan elemen itu menjadi elemen baru.

"Hmm….. Okelah kalau begitu… Tapi yang jelas dia bergerak juga, kakak sepupu yang tercinta, FREDERICO SCARLET NII-SAN….!" "HAHAHAHAH….HAHAHAHAHA…..HAHAHAHA…"

Dia tertawa jahat dan dia yakin, bahwa dia akan bisa mengalahkan saudara-saudarinya khususnya Frederico Scarlet.

Disaat yang sama, Frederico berserta pelayannya berjalan di atas warp antara gensokyo dan dunia nyata. Frederico sangat cemas apakah dia bisa mengalahkan kedua saudara sepupunya tersebut. Melihat itu, kedua pelayannya pun juga berfikiran.

"…." Frederico Harap-harap cemas.

"_Goshujin-sama kelihatannya sangat gelisah. Mungkin keputusan ini terlalu cepat. Yang harus kulakukan adalah, melindunginya dan juga melindungi Shanon-chan._" Pikirnya Hanon

"Hanon….Shanon…. apakah ini, sudah keputusan yang sangat bijak?"

"Ehh…?" Mereka heran dengan pertanyaan majikannya tersebut

"Benar, Goshujin-sama…! Selain itu, mungkin kalau anda tidak bergerak mereka akan tetap menghancurkan anda dan menguasai Scarlet Devil Mansion." Akhirnya Hanon mejelaskannya.

"Goshujin-sama, apakah anda masih ragu?" Shanon bertanya kepada majikannya tersebut.

"Ahh, Iya…. Aku masih ragu, apakah aku bisa mengalahkan mereka? Selain itu, kekuatan kita masih tidak bisa menandinginya." Jawabnya Frederico

"….." Shanon dan Hanon tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Tapi, aku percaya kepada diriku sendiri. Bahwa nanti aku… bukan… kita bisa mengalahkannya. Dan aku percaya, keajaiban akan terjadi kepada kita." Frederico tersenyum "Hanon…. Shanon….. apakah kalian siap?"

"Siap…. Goshujin-sama…!" Mereka berdua sangat semangat

Melihat mereka semangat Frederico tersenyum "Bagus…!" "_Remilia-chan…. Flandre-chan…. Tolong jaga dirimu dan adikmu ya. Aku akan kembali secepatnya. Aku Janji pada kalian!_" "_Patche-chan…. Meiling….. tolong jaga mereka berdua dan jangan ingkar janjiku kepada kalian.!_"

Mereka pun sangat percaya diri, karena Frederico tidak sendirian. Apapun itu terjadi, Frederico harus mengalahkan kedua saudara supupunya yang berkhianat tersebut. Sebenarnya apa motif kedua Scarlet tersebut sehingga ingin menguasai Scarlet Devil Mansion? Apa yang ada di Scarlet Devil Mansion tersebut? Bisakah Frederico dan kawan-kawan bisa mengalahkan kedua Scarlet tersebut?


	3. Scarlet 02

20 tahun kemudian setelah Frederico Scarlet meninggalkan Gensokyo.

Pagi yang cerah di Scarlet Devil Mansion, terdapat seorang putri vampir yang masih tertidur yang namanya Remilia Scarlet. Remilia Scarlet merupakan adik tertua Frederico Scarlet yang sudah ditinggalkan beberapa tahun karena ada urusan di dunia nyata. Karena dia seorang Vampir, dia susah bangun tidur.

Di hal yang sama, terdapat seorang pelayan yang membangung tuan putri tidur tersebut.

"Ojou-sama….. Ayo, ini sudah pagi. Anda harus bangun..!"

"Hmmm…. 5 menit lagi."

"_Haduh, ojou-sama kalau tidur imut._" "Ojou-sama..! Ayolah bangun…!"

Dan akhirnya, Remilia terbangun juga "Huuuaaaaammmmm….." Remilia menggucek-ngucek matanya sebanyak 3x "Ohh Sakuya, selamat pagi..!"

"Selamat pagi, ojou-sama..!" Senyumnya

Sakuya Izayoi, dia adalah manusia yang bekerja sebagai Pelayan di Scarlet Devil Mansion. Mempunyai kemampuan manipulasi waktu. Sehingga waktu memberes-beresi SDM, sangat singkat. Itu alasannya kenapa Remilia suka dengan Sakuya. Sebelumnya, Frederico tidak tahu kalau ada Pelayan baru di SDM itu. Karena Shanon kembali ke SDM untuk melihat kondisi gensokyo dan SDM itu sendiri, maka Frederico tahu.

"Ahh Sakuya…. Maaf kalau tadi, aku susah bangun."

"Ahh… tidak apa-apa kok Ojou-sama. Itu kan tugas sebagai pelayan."

"Hmm…. Benar sekali. Ohh ya, apakah yang lain sudah bangun."

"Ahh… Flan Ojou-sama sudah bangun. Patchouli-sama, beliau sudah mengurus perpustakaannya bersama Koukuma-san. Dan Meiling….."

"Hmm….? Ada apa dengan Meiling….?"

"Dia susah bangunnya, untungnya pisauku sudah melayang sehingga dia bangun." Sakuya dengan muka seram "Tapi, untung saja pisauku tidak kena."

Mendengar perkataan Sakuya, Remilia sedikit takut sehingga dia berbicara sedikit terbatah-batah "Sa-Sakuya, jangan ber-berlebihan gitu dong. Dia kan, orang kesayangan onii-san juga."

Mendengar perkataan Remilia, Sakuya ingin tahu tentang Frederico Scarlet atau Kakaknya Remilia. "Ohh ya Ojou-sama. Frederico ouji-sama itu orangnya gimana? Karena saya belum tahu tentang beliau. Yang saya tahu dia punya pelayan yang mambantu dia, yang namanya Shanon-san."

"Ohh ya, kamu masih belum tahu tentang onii-san ya? Sebenarnya Onii-san itu bertanggung jawab atas yang di SDM maupun di gensokyo, namun dia ada keperluan di dunia nyata sehingga dia meninggalkan gensokyo. Onii-san sebelumnya, juga sama seperti aku yang waktu insiden. Dia pernah mengacaukan gensokyo." Jelas Remilia. "Tapi… Onii-san dikalahkan oleh penjaga kuil Hakurei, Reina Hakurei."

"Reina Hakurei..? Siapakah dia..?"

"Reina Hakurei… dia adalah generasi sebelumnya Reimu Hakurei. Kemungkinan dia adalah ibu dari Reimu. Aku sendiri belum jelas siapa dia. Hanya onii-san yang tahu tentang dia."

"Hmm, Begitu kah…" Sakuya mengerti

"Ohh ya, makanannya sudah siap kah?" Tanya Remilia

"Ahh… tinggal sebentar lagi…" Jawab Sakuya "Ya sudah Ojou-sama, terima kasih atas ceritanya. Jadi, saya permisi dulu."

Sakuya pun pergi untuk menyiapkan makanan yang belum siap. Di saat itu, Remilia merenung tentang kakaknya yang belum kembali bertahun-tahun.

_"__Ohh ya, bagaimana kita buat janji."_

_"__Hmm, Janji..?"_

_"__Iyah, jika aku kembali kerumah nanti aku ajak tempat biasanya aku dan Reina-chan jalan-jalan. Bagaimana?"_

_"__Hah…. Jangan katakan di kuil Hakurei?" Remilia bertanya kepada kakaknya sambil bermuka melas._

_"__Ahh..hahaha….. kamu salah Remilia-chan. Pokoknya tempatnya indah kok, aku dan miko-chan sendiri tergagum dengan tempat itu. Sampai befikir, mungkin di dunia nyata tidak ada seperti tempat ini. Bagaimana?" Frederico bersenyum sambil menunjuk jari manisnya._

_"__Jika onii-san berkata begitu, baiklahh. Tapi Janji ya, onii-san harus pulang?" Kedua adiknya menunjuk jari manisnya._

_"__Humph… janji kok.!" _

"Janji kah?" Remilia Merenung "_Onii-san, sebenarnya apa yang sedang telah terjadi? Kenapa sudah bertahun-tahun onii-san belum pulang?-_"

Tiba-tiba dibelakang Remilia, ada seorang vampir yang mau mengkageti dan memeluk Remilia. "O-NE-E-SA-MAAAAAAAAAA…!" Teriaknya

*Ough "Aduuh…. Kenapa sih kamu tuh, Flan?"

"Teehehe….. habisnya onee-sama ngelamun sih. Emangnya, mikirin apa sih?"

Vampir tersebut adalah adiknya Remilia dan Frederico Scarlet, Flandre Scarlet. Sebelum Frederico meninggalkan gensokyo, Flandre sering bermain bersamanya. Sebenarnya Flandre tidak dibolehkan keluar dari Scarlet Devil Mansion, dikarenakan kekuatanya bisa menghancurkan apapun. Jadinya kalau Flandre bermain, dia selalu didampingin oleh Frederico, Remilia ataupun penghuni SDM.

"Ahh…. Hanya saja, aku memikirkan onii-san, kenapa tidak kem..ba..li…-"

Remilia melihat ekspresi Flandre yang tidak menyenangkan dan melihat, dia mengelurkan air matanya. Rupanya, Flandre sangat merindukan Kakaknya. "Onee-sama, aku sekarang befikir kenapa onii-san tidak kembali kerumah? Sebenarnya…. apa yang telah terjadi? Apakah… *hiks…hiks…* Apakah onii-san benci dengan kita?"

Remilia tidak bisa menjawab perkataan Flandre.

"Hei, onee-sama… Apa jangan-jangan… Onii-san… Sudah mati? Hei Onee-sama jawab aku-"

"ONII-SAN, TIDAK AKAN MATI ATAUPUN MEMMBENCI KITA…!" Remilia membantahnya "Flan, tolong jangan membuat pertanyaan yang tidak mungkin. Bukannya dia sudah janji kepada kita kan? Jangan khawatir dengan onii-san ya Flan. Jadi, Flan…. Onii-san akan kembali pulang. Okeh..?" Remilia mengusap air matanya Flandre.

Flandre memeluk Remilia "Hmph, Onee-sama…..!"

"Sudah-sudah….. Jangan menangis, adikku tersayang." Remilia mengelus-elus kepalanya Flandre. "_Onii-san, Flan sudah khawatir denganmu. Onii-san, cepat pulang ya…!_"

Setelah pembicaraan tersebut, Sakuya menuju ke ruangan Remilia untuk memberitahu mereka berdua bahwa makanan sudah siap.

"Ojou-sama, makanan sudah siap..!"

"Ahh Baik, Nanti kami akan kesana."

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu..!" Sakuya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Flan, ayo kita ke ruang makan, karena makanan sudah siap! Nanti kita pikirkan lagi, okeh?" Remilia memberi senyumannya kepada Flandre, supaya dia semangat lagi.

Namun usahanya sia-sia. Karena Flandre masih merasakan kesedihan dan kesepian. "Hmph…..!"

"_Flan, aku tahu kamu merindukan onii-san kan? Jadi bersabarlah, nanti onii-san akan pulan. Onii-san cepatlah pulang..!_"

Setelah itu, mereka bersegera ke ruang makan karena makanannya sudah siap. Mereka masih memikirkan kakaknya yang masih belum pulang. Tentu saja karena Frederico sangat sayang sama adik-adiknya, mereka menjadi khawatir.

Diruang makan, Flandre terlihat tidak nafsu makan karena memikirkan kakaknya.

"Flan, kau-"

Flandre rupanya, ingin menyudahi makan paginya walaupun makanannya masih utuh. Dia tidak nafsu makan karena dia masih memikirkan kakaknya yang belum pulang. "Onee-sama, aku tidak lapar. Aku kembali ke ruanganku sekarang." Flandre meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Flan ojou-sama-"

Sakuya ingin Flandre untuk makan bersama-sama supaya dia sehat, namun Remilia membiarkan Flandre kembali ke ruangannya "Tunggu, Sakuya. Biarkan dia kembali!"

"Tapi-"

"Sebagai gantinya, kamu bawa makanan ini keruangannya. Lalu jika dia tidak mau menghabiskan makanannya, bujuk dan hibur dia. Tapi jika tidak mau, biarkan saja."

"Ahh..! Baik ojou-sama.!" Sakuya meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut dan menuju ke ruangannya Flandre.

Remilia tidak bisa berbicara dan tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa dengan situasi ini. "_Onii-san, Flan sangat….sangat merindukanmu. Jadi tolong pulanglah ke rumah. Karena membuatku juga kangen sama kamu, onii-san._"

Disamping Remilia, ada seorang wanita. Rupanya, dia salah satu penghuni Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"Remi, apakah kamu dan Flan merindukan Rico-san?" Tanya perempuan itu.

Remilia berhenti meminum teh dan menjawab pertanyaan perempuan itu. "Ahh…. Hanya sediki sih…. Tapi jangan khawatir, onii-san akan kembali secepatnya." "Dan yang aku khawatirkan adalah kamu."

"Heh...? Aku..?"

"Ya… kamu mungkin yang sangat merindukan kehadiran onii-san lebih dari aku maupun Flan. Karena kamu yang paling dekat dengan onii-san, Patche"

Perempuan itu mulai sangat kebingunan dengan muka memerah "I-itu kan, karena Rico-san hanya membaca buku. Bu-bukan untuk maksud lain."

Patchouli Knowledge. Dia adalah penyihir sekaligus perpustakawan voile di SDM. Dia adalah teman Frederico Scarlet yang pertama. Dia mempunyai rival sesama penyihir sekaligus musuh yaitu Virgilia Hawkweed. Sebelumnya, dia pernah diserang dan dikalahkan oleh Virgilia Hawkweed tetapi dia diselamatkan oleh Frederico Scarlet. Dan Frederico meminta untuk tinggal disini menjadi patnernya.

"Hmm… benarkah?" Remilia masih ragu dengan jawabannya Pathouli tersebut. "Kalau begitu, Koakuma?" Remilia bertanya kepada gadis yang disampingnya Patchouli.

"I-iya…!"

"Apakah benar yang dikatakan Patche?"

"Be-benar, Remilia-sama….. Rico-sama hanya ingin membaca buku. Selain itu, Rico-sama meminta patchouli-sama menjelaskan isi yang ada dibuku karena Rico-sama belum tahu."

Koakuma, merupakan devil yang terlihat di perpustakaan voile SDM. Dia asistennya Patchouli. Setiap hari dia merapikan serta melihat-lihat koleksinya apakah ada yang hilang, atau apakah perlu ditambahkan. Sebelumnya, Frederico tahu tentang Koakuma ada di SDM setelah Shanon melaporkannya.

"Kalau begitu…. Aku percaya kepadamu, Patche" Akhirnya, Remilia percaya kepadanya.

Namun dipikirannya Patchouli " *Hah… * _Hampir saja…. Sebenarnya bukan itu saja, aku pernah kasih ramuan untuk bisa hubungan-_"

"Patche… ada apa?" Remilia heran yang dipikirkan oleh Patchy atau Patchouli

"Heh…? Ti-tidak ada a-apa-apa kok, Remi.." Patchy mulai panik karena takut jika Remilia tahu maksud yang dipikir olehnya, namun Patchy percaya kalau Remilia tidak tahu yang dipikirkan olehnya.

"Hmm…. Ya sudahlah." "Ohh ya, Patche?"

"Hmm… ada apa, Remi?"

"Aku mungkin aku percaya denganmu, tetapi… jika aku ketahuan kamu mengasihkan ramuan aneh-aneh kepada onii-san, maka aku tidak memaafkanmu. Mengerti?" Remilia dengan bermuka seram kepada Patchy.

"_Hiii…? Maafkan aku, Remi…! Aku gak bermaksud begitu…!_" Patchy mulai berkeringat.

Sekedar info. Patchy dan Frederico sendiri pernah melakukan percobaan…. Ya kalau dikatakan ramuan untuk bisa mengalahkan musuh tanpa ada yang luka. Tapi, Patchy salah memberikan ramuan kepada Frederico…. Ramuan yang salah tersebut adalah ramuan untuk hubungan suami istri. Alhasil…. Ya tahu maksudnya ya kan? Karena itu, Remilia melarangkan untuk bereksperimen yang aneh-aneh.

Saat bersamaan di dunia nyata, tepatnya di Goerge Scarlet Mansion. Frederico sedang menulis dokumen yang harus diselesaikan.

Goerge Scarlet Mansion. Merupakan mansion milik ayahnya Frederico dan adik-adiknya, Goerge Scarlet. Letak mansion ini di London, English atau dunia nyata atau outside world.

"Haaachiiimmmm….! Sial… dinginnya suhu disini..!"

"Goshujin-sama, anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hanon yang berada disana.

"Ahh… tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya saja… aku tidak tahan dingin saja." Jawab Frederico "_Tapi, mungkin saja ada yang ngomongin aku._"

"Apa saya buatkan teh untuk anda?" Shanon menawarkan Frederico untuk membuatkan teh.

"Ahh tidak… terima kasih, Shanon! Lagipula ini tidak seberapa kok." Frederico menolak tawaran Shanon "Ngomong-ngomong Hanon…. Shanon…. Pertemuan keluarga lagi, kapan ya?"

Hanon menjawab "Hmm…. Biar saya lihat… kalau dengan hari ini, tinggal 10 hari lagi.,"

"Heh…? 10 Hari lagi kah….? Semoga keputusan pertemuan yang akan datang ini bisa memuaskan dan bijak. Mana lagi, pekerjaanku belum selesai juga pula." Kesalnya. "Selain itu…. SUDAH 20 TAHUN MENINGGALKAN RUMAH, TEMAN DAN ADIK-ADIKKU DI GENSOKYO…! " "AHH….. HANON, SHANON APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN..? AKU KANGEN RUMAH….! Weeeheeee…..~"

Baru mereka kali ini, majikanya mewek untuk meminta pulang dihadapan mereka berdua. Sehingga mereka harus menenagkannya.

"Ahh.. sudah-sudah… saya tahu perasaan anda, goshujin-sama." Hanon yang menenangkan majikannya.

Sementara Shanon meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, karena pekerjaannya masih belum selesai. "_Baru kali ini, Goshujin-sama mewek minta pulang. Dulunya anda sangat semangat untuk meninggalkan gensokyo._"

Shanon mengingat yang dikatakan oleh majikannya 20 tahun lalu.

_"__Tapi, aku percaya kepada diriku sendiri. Bahwa nanti aku… bukan… kita bisa mengalahkannya. Dan aku percaya, keajaiban akan terjadi kepada kita." Frederico tersenyum "Hanon…. Shanon….. apakah kalian siap?"_

_"__Siap…. Goshujin-sama…!" Mereka berdua sangat semangat_

Shanon melajutkan pekerjaannya "_Benar-benar, goshunji-sama bodoh..! Tapi biarpun bodoh, beliau tetap adalah masterku atau majikanku._" "_Aku akan terus melindungi masterku. Apapun terjadi..!_" "_Selain itu, Imoutou-sama dan lainnya sedang apa ya? Aku yakin mereka kangen sama Goshunji-sama._"

Kembali ke Scarlet Devil Mansion. Rupanya, Remilia berniat untuk menyudahi makannya. Karena dia ingin ke Kuil Hakurei.

"Patche…."

"Hmm….?"

"Patche, untungnya…. Saat Shanon kesini, kamu berbohong kepada dia." Kata Remilia.

"Hah….? Itu kan kamu bilang ke aku, aku harus bohong karena kau pernah mengacaukan gensokyo. Kanapa sih, kau gak berkata jujur pada Shanon tentang itu?"

"It-it-tiu karena Shanon bilang, saat dia disini…"

Mengingat saat itu…. Saat Shanon, mengungjung di Scarlet Devil Mansion untuk mengatahui situasi saat itu.

_"__Goshujin-sama bilang…. Jika imouto-sama pernah terlibat mengacaukan gensokyo. Maka beliau bilang kepada saya, 'AKU AKAN MENGHUKUM DAN MEMBECI KALIAN…!' nah beliau bilang kepadaku begitu."_

"Itulah sebabnya, kenapa aku harus berbohong kapada Onii-san dan Shanon." Jelasnya

"Haduh, Remi…. Kalau begini, kamu bilang apa pada kakakmu jika dia sudah pulang?"

"Kalau memang begitu, aku tetap berbohong. Lagipula…. Dia pernah mengacaukan gensokyo ya kan.?"

"Iya sih…. Tapi dia mungkin melupakan itu semuanya." "_Rico-san, maaf adikmu ini ya. Karena dia berbuat bohong kepada kamu._"

Setelah pembicaraan disana, Sakuya datang keruang makan.

"Sakuya…. Apakah Flan sudah tenang?"

"Sudah tenang ojou-sama. Tapi, Flan ojou-sama masih memikirkan Frederico ouji-sama. Bahkan…. Pintunya dikunci rapat."

"Hah…. Biarkan saja, mungkin.. dia sedikit merenung dirinya sendiri." "_Flan… aku yakin kau masih mememikirkan onii-san. Jadi… tolong bersabarlah sedikit._"

Saat itu diruang bahwa tanah tepatnya diruangannya Flandre, Flandre merasa kesepian karena kakaknya belum pulang. Biasanya kakaknya selalu mendampingin dia main saat Frederico di rumah.

Flandre saat itu, masih bersedih karena kakaknya masih belum pulang sambil memeluk bantalnya. "…"

_"__Tenang saja, aku akan kembali." _Flandre mengingat perkataan kakaknya tersebut dan membuat dia menangis.

"*Hiks….hiks…..* Bodoh…! Onii-san… Bodoh….! Sekarang aku kesepian… gak ada yang mendampingi aku main…. Memang ada onee-sama, tapi…. Tapi… sekarang onee-sama sibuk karena menggantikan onii-san…. *Hiks…..Hiks…*"

Flandre tidak sengaja, dia melihat boneka yang berada di sampingnya. Boneka itu…. merupakan kenangan dia yang diberikan oleh kakaknya. "Ini…. Waktu yang lalu…."

40 tahun yang lalu mereka ke dunia nyata, karena harus menghadiri undangan pertemuan keluarga scarlet yang masih hidup. Sebelum ke acara Scarlet 3 bersaudara Frederico, Remilia, dan Flandre serta kedua pelayannya Hanon dan Shanon, jalan-jalan ke luar tepatnya di sebuah permainan arcade. Mereka pun, bersenang-senang hingga saat Flandre bersama Remilia melihat boneka di mesin pendapat boneka.

_"__Onee-sama, lihat…lihat…" _Flandre menunjuk boneka yang berada di mesin pendapat boneka.

_"__Hmm….? Ada apa?"_

_"__Onee-sama, aku ingin boneka itu."_

_"__Yang mana, yang mana?"_

_"__Yang itu…." _Flandre menunjuk boneka yang dia inginkan, Rupanya sebuah Teddy Bear yang berukuran sedang.

_"__Okeh, aku akan mengambilkanya."_

_"__Ahh, sungguh?" _Flandre sangat senang mendengar kakaknya untuk mengambil/memperoleh boneka yang dia inginkan.

_"__Tentu."_ Lalu, Remilia memasukan coin ke lubang mesin itu.

Mesin itu bergerak, remilia pun mengambil boneka yang diminta oleh Flandre. Akhirnya Remilia berhasil mengambil boneka itu.

_"…__.. tinggal, membawa ke lubang."_

Namun…. Hampir ke lubang, tiba-tiba boneka jatuh.

_"__Jiihh….! Padahal, tinggal sedikit lagi." _Remilia sangat kesal karena dia gagal mengambil boneka itu.

_"__Hmm….." _Karena gagal, Flandre murung.

Karena Frederico melihat mereka berdua yang tidak beres, dia menuju mereka berdua bersama pelayannya. _"Hmm…. Ada apa?"_

_"__Ini onii-san, Flan mau boneka itu." _Remilia menunjukan boneka yang maksud.

_"__Okeh…! Serahkan kepadaku..!" _Frederico memasukan coin dengan semangatnya.

Dengan kesabaran yang tinggi, tiba-tiba boneka masuk kelubangnya. Itu membuat mereka senang, termasuk Flandre. _"Horee….! Kita berhasil Onii-san." _

_"__Ufufufu…..!" _Frederico mengambil bonekanya lalu mengasihkan bonekanya ke Flandre _"Nih, boneka yang kamu mau Flandre-chan."_

_"__Ahh…. Terima kasih, onii-san!" _Dengan riangnya

_"__Flandre-chan… jagalah boneka itu ya dan dirusak, apalagi kau bisa merusak apapun dengan tanganmu..!" _Frederico memberi nasehat kepada Flandre.

_"__Hmph…! Aku tidak akan merusak boneka ini, karena boneka ini adalah boneka yang onii-san kasikan ke aku ya kan?"_

_"__Benar…" "Dan juga, Remilia-chan?"_

_"__Iya, onii-san?"_

_"__Jika kamu kamu mau melindungi seseorang kamu cintai tetapi kamu gagal, maka kamu harus tidak gagal untuk kedua kalinya." "Kata-kataku itu Seperti halnya kau mau mengambil boneka itu lalu kau gagal, maka kau akan mencoba lagi dan tidak gagal."_

_"__Ahh…. Aku mengerti onii-san. Jadi, aku berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga ya?" _Walaupun Remilia sedikit mengerti, tapi dia mengerti sepenuhnya.

_"__Tepat sekali..!"_

_"__Onii-san dapat kata-kata itu darimana sih?" _Flandre bertanya kepada Frederico.

_"__fufufu….. dari diriku sendiri lah..!" _Jawab Frederico

Mendengar jawaban dari kakaknya tersebut, Remilia dan Flandre tidak percaya _"Bohong..! Kami tidak percaya..!"_

_"__Heh….? Jangan begitu dong, masa tidak percaya sama kakaknya sendiri sih-"_

Karena sebal, Remilia dan Flandre mencubit pipinya Frederico.

_"__Aduuhhh….aduuhhh….aduhhh…. sakiiitt...sakiiitt…! Remilia-chan…. Flandre-chan….lepaskan tangan kalian, sakit tau..!"_

_"__Ti-da-k bi-sa, bo-do-h o-nii-san..!"_

_"__Aduuhh…. Hanon…. Shanon…. Bantu'in aku dong…!"_ Frederico meminta kedua pelayannya untuk menghentikan aksi kedua adiknya, namun mereka berdua diam dan senyum. Sementara Shanon mengambil kamera untuk mengabadikan kejadian yang tidak dilupakan.

_"__Aduuhh…aduuuh…!-"_

*jpreet

Walaupun kejadiannya sudah lama, Flandre tidak melupakannya. Bahkan fotonya berada di mejanya. Foto itu terlihat Remilia dan Flandre mencubit kakaknya itu.

Flandre tidak menahan, dan akhirnya dia menangis sambil merengek. "ONII-SAN…. CEPAT PULANGLAH…! WEEEE… AKU MERINDUKANMU…!"

Flandre menangis dan terus menangis sampai dia ingin berhenti. Namun, dia tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya sampai kakaknya sudah pulang. Bagaimana tidak? Dia adalah adiknya Frederico yang paling manja.

Sementara di lobby, Remilia ingin pergi meninggalkan SDM dan menuju ke kuil Hakurei untuk bertemu dengan salah satu penghuni disana, yaitu Reimu Hakurei.

"Sakuya, aku pergi sebentar ya." Kata Remilia kepada Sakuya yang berada disampingnya.

"Ehh…? Pergi kemana, Ojou-sama?" Tanya Sakuya

"Ke kuil Hakurei, karena aku mau bicara dengan Reimu." Jawab Remilia

"Boleh saya ikut, ojou-sama?" Tanya Sakuya kembali, sepertinya Sakuya tidak ingin Remilia terluka sedikit pun. Lagipula itu masih siang, lalu vampir tidak bisa bertahan lama jika terkena matahari.

"Lalu, siapa yang menjaga mansion ini dan juga Flan?" Remilia balik tanya ke Sakuya.

"Bukannya ada yang menjaga mansion ini ya kan? Lagipula, sekarang masih siang apa anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ahh…. Benar juga, aku lupa! Baiklah, kau boleh ikut."

"Terima kasih atas pengertian saya, ojou-sama!"

Akhirnya, Remilia menijinkan Sakuya untuk pergi bersamanya ke kuil Hakurei. Mereka pun menuju ke gerbang.

Mengenal pelayan di SDM, sebelumnya Hanon, Shanon dan Hong Meiling adalah pelayan yang menjaga seisi ruangan SDM. Namun, Frederico menemukan sekelompok peri yang berada di gensokyo. Saat itulah, Frederico meminta bantuan kepada peri-peri tersebut. Selain peri, ada juga koki yang juga bekerja disini. Setelah itu, Sakuya dan Koakuma menjadi pelayan di SDM.

Sesampai di gerbang, mereka disambut gadis china disana.

"Anda mau pergi kemana, ojou-sama?" Tanyanya

"Ahh… Mau pergi ke kuil Hakurei." Jawab Remilia. "Tolong jaga mansion ini sampai aku kembali ya, Meiling"

"Okeh…. serahkan kepadaku, Ojou-sama. Aku akan menjaga mansion ini termasuk Flan Ojou-sama." Semangatnya

"Aku suka semangatmu..! Itulah kenapa kamu dipercaya oleh Onii-san."

Hong Meiling, dia adalah youkai yang mana belum tahu spefikasinya. Dia penjaga gerbang di SDM. Dia sangat royal kepada masternya termasuk Frederico Scarlet. Sebagai penjaga gerbang, dia tidak pernah lalai terhadap pekerjaan. Tetapi, sebenarnya dia lalai karena kecapekan. Contohnya, dia pernah tidur pulas sampai Sakuya melempar pisaunya untungnya dia selamat.

Meiling sendiri sudah ditugaskan sebagai penjaga gerbang SDM, saat Frederico belum meninggalkan gensokyo. Sebelumnya, Meiling gak punya siapa-siapa dan tidak tahu siapa dirinya. Dia berfikir, dia youkai yang tidak punya keuntungan. Namun Frederico menemukan dia dan menyakinkan bahwa dia bisa menguntungkan, dia ikut dan bekerja di SDM.

"Tetapi Meiling…" Sakuya berbicara "Jika kamu ketahuan tidur dalam bertugas, apa ku akan bilang ke Shanon-san biar dia melapor Frederico ouji-sama kalau kamu lalai dalam pekerjaan?" Dengan muka seramnya

Mendengar perkataan Sakuya, Meiling ketakutan dan memohon "Hiiiiiii…?! Sakuya-chan, tolong jangan katakan kepada Shano-san kalau aku malas-malasan disini. Yang kemarin karena aku-."

Pembicaraan mereka dipotong oleh Remilia. "Kalian berdua…. Tolong, bisa hentikan ini?"

"Ehh..? Ojou-sama..?" Mereka berdua heran

Lalu Remilia berhadapan dengan Meiling "Meiling, kamu sudah diberi kepercayaan sama Onii-san bahkan aku sendri. Jadi tolong ya..!"

"B-Baik, ojou-sama..!" Meiling mengerti.

Sakuya melihat tingkahnya majikannya yang sedikit berubah sebelumnya.. dan pikirnya, _"Mungkin karena Frederico ouji-sama masih belum pulang. Jadinya ojou-sama sedikit berbeda."_

"Sakuya, ayo berangkat.!"

"Ahh, baik ojou-sama…"

"Hati-hati di jalan ya..?!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua, meninggalkan SDM dan menuju ke kuil Hakurei untuk berbicara pemilik kuil tersebut. Sebelumnya, Sakuya membuka payung untuk melindungi majikannya dari sinar matahari. Karena Remilia adalah seorang vampir.

Sementara, di mansionnya Lorezon Scarlet. Rupanya, dia belum masih bingun cara menembus barirrer di gensoyko. Barrier tersebut adalah, Great Hakure Barrier.

"Lorezon nii-san, sudah 20 tahun kenapa kita tidak melakukan apa-apa? Yang kita lakukan hanya menambah teman untuk menyerang gensokyo saja."

"Sabarlah Rebecca…. Untuk merebut Scarlet Devil Mansion, harus tau bagaimana lewat sebuah pelindung tersebut karena tempatnya ada di gensokyo." "Hmm, aku lupa namanya pelindung tersebut."

Lalu Virgilia datang dan menjawab "'Great Hakurei Barrier', iya kan?"

"Ahh, benar…." "Tunggu, bagaimana kamu tahu?"

Virgilia bercerita "Aku pernah membaca sebuah buku, entahlah aku lupa judul karena sudah lama. Bahwa gensokyo di lindungi oleh Great Hakurei Barrier. Dengan pelindung ini, manusia atau makhluk di dunia nyata tidak masuk ke gensokyo."

"Pelindung ini juga, tidak bisa dihancurkan oleh teknologi yang ada di dunia nyata. Yang bisa masuk ke gensokyo adalah orang-orang tertentu, orang yang mempunyai kekuatan manipulasi batasan, dan sebuah batu yang bisa mentransport ke dunia itu." lanjutnya

Mendegar kata 'Batu', Lorezon langsung kontan berkata "Tunggu, sebuah batu? Apa nama batu dan bagaimana bentuk batu tersebut?"

Karena Virgilia tidak pasti apa batu tersebut, dia menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Selain itu, batu itu ada di gensokyo."

Lorezon pun mulai kesal "Sial…! Jadi susah nih, untuk menembus pelindung tersebut."

Mereka terdiam sejenak, dan Virgilia mengatakan sesesuatu kepada Lorezon. Dia ingin tahu mengapa dia ingin tahu mengapa jika menguasai semua alam semesta, harus menguasai Scarlet Devil Mansion. Lalu, Lorezon senyum jahatnya dan menceritakan rahasia Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Mendengar perkataan Lorezon, kontan adiknya kaget. Karena selama ini, Lorezon mengincar senjata yang berada di Scarlet Devil Mansion. Sebenarnya, Rebecca tidak tahu motif keluarganya berkhianat kepada keluarga Scarlet yang lain. Rebecca dulu…. Adalah anak yang polos.

Mengenai senjata itu, yang bernama Scarlet Mind Control. Senjata itu akan bisa menghipnotis semua makhluk, bahkan tidak satupun yang lolos terhadap senjata itu. Untuk mengaktifkan senjata itu, terdapat kode pengaktifkannya diantara buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan Voile yang berada di SDM tersebut.

Sebelumnya ayahnya Lorezon, Crauss Scarlet mengetahui efek senjata itu dari perkataan saudara-saudaranya langsung kontan merencanakan untuk menguasai dunia. Karena saudara kedua dan pertamanya Crauss Scarlet, Alaxander dan Goerge Scarlet mengetahui gerak-gerik saudaranya yang sedikit aneh, mereka waspada terhadap Crauss.

Saudara ketiga dan keempat, Jessica dan Eva Scarlet mereka juga setuju untuk waspada saudaranya tersebut. Sebelumnya, saudara pertama, kedua, ketiga dan keempat setuju untuk menyimpan dan tidak mengaktifkan senjata itu. Hanya saudara kelima atau ayahnya Lorezon yang tidak tahu apakah setuju apa tidak.

Karena Rebecca tidak mau mendengar cerita itu lagi, dia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Kontan Lorezon bertanya,

"Rebecca, kau mau kemana?"

Rebecca menjawab bahwa dia ingin keluar untuk jalan-jalan sementara. Lorezon menginzinkannya dan berharap hati-hati dijalan, karena kemungkinan musuh sudah bergerak katanya.

Rebecca meninggalkan mereka berdua disana. Rebecca berjalan di lorong mansion dan menuju keluar. Perlu diketahui bahwa, dia adalah anak yang polos dan tidak mau kehilangan kakaknya atau keluarganya. Namun, Frederico pernah mengatakan sebelum kejadian insiden Scarlet berdarah, 'Jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan keluargamu, maka sayangilah keluargamu. Baik keluarga inti maupun sepupu. Itulah jalan menuju kebaikan kepada keluarga.'

Rebecca kontan mengeluarkan air mata dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. *Hiks…hiks…hiks….* "_Frederico nii-sama, maafkan aku..! Aku hanya disuruh nii-san menjadi orang jahat.! Saat itu nii-san mengacamku jika tidak ikut perintah dia maka aku tidak dianggap adiknya dan aku akan dibunuh._"

Rebecca mengingat ancaman Lorezon, bahwa jika Rebecca adalah adiknya Lorezon maka Rebecca harus mengikuti perintah kakaknya tersebut. Karena Rebecca dulu adalah gadis vampir yang polos. Dia tidak tahu, mana yang jelek dan mana yang bagus. Mana yang jahat dan mana yang baik.

Lorezon mengacam Rebecca jika dia tidak berhasil membunuh seseorang maka dia akan dibunuh. Kontan saja, dia memohon kepadanya agar diberikan kesempatan. Dan akhirnya Lorezon mengabulkan permintaannya.

_"__Saat itu, aku hanya berfikir untuk membunuh orang karena aku nanti tidak dibunuh oleh nii-san. Dan saat membunuh orang yaitu bibi Eva, aku sangat menyesal. Karena aku lupa yang Frederico nii-sama berikan atau katakan kepadaku"_

Rebecca pernah membunuh salah satu keluarganya yaitu Bibinya, Eva , Rebecca membunuhnya karena terpaksa. Kalau tidak, dia terbunuh oleh kakaknya tersebut.

_*Huks…huks...huks….* "Rebecca-chan…. Lorezon-kun. Kenapa… keluarga kau, menghianati kami? Bukankah….. keluarga Scarlet…. Tidak saling membunuh…..?" _Eva dengan nafas terengah-engah.

_"__Aku hanya disuruh dengan ayah kami. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kenapa kalian tidak menggunakan senjata itu. Bukankah lebih enak dan seperti begini?" _Kata Lorezon

_"__Kami tidak akan tidak pernah menggunakan alat…. Huks….huks…..huks…." _

Eva tidak tahan kenyataan ini semuanya. Dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya, karena dia akan dibunuh oleh keponakannya_ "Jika…. Jika kalian mau membunuhku, silakan bunuhlah aku..!"_

_"__Ahh..! Baiklah, bibi Eva..!"_ Lalu Lorezon menyuruh Rebecca_ "Oiiii Rebecca, bunuhlah dia..!"_

Sambil menyiapkan diri, Eva ingin berbicara dengan keponakannya tersebut. Dia tidak percaya, bahwa Rebecca dulunya adalah gadis vampir yang baik, sopan dan santun.

"_Rebecca-chan, sebenarnya ibu kamu tidak bisa melihat ini. Bukankah,,,, kamu anak baik, ya kan? Malahan… ibumu sudah dibunuh oleh ayahmu. Seandainya-_"

Perkataan Eva dipotong oleh Rebecca dan berkata, "_Seandainya jika senjata itu tidak ada, maka tidak seperti ini bibi Eva?_"

Eva kaget mendengar perkataan dan melihat expresi Rebecca saat itu. Dia melihat, Rebecca mengeluarkan air matanya. _"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau membunuhmu, bibi. Tapi karena aku berada pihak yang salah aku harus menurutinya."_

_"__Begitu ya…" _Eva tersenyum terakhir kalinya.

_"__Selamat tinggal, bibi Eva..! Happy sweat dream..!" _

Rebecca tidak kuasa untuk melihatnya, sehingga dia mengaktifkan spell cardnya sambil menutup matanya. _"__**Dream sign **_**_"_****_Nightmare"_**_"_

Perlu diketahui bahwa, Rebecca mempunyai kemampuan yaitu mengubah mimpi menjadi kenyataan. Jadi, apa yang dia aktifkan di dalamnya akan menjadi kenyataan.

Dengan mengaktifkan spell cardnya saat itu, Eva Scarlet mati dengan tidak wajar yaitu tubuh terpotong-potong dan tubuhnya tertusuk benda tajam. Sungguh menyeramkan bukan..?

Melihat kinerja Rebecca, Lorezon sangat senang dan tidak berniat untuk membunuh Rebecca. Rebecca saat itu, tidak tahu apa-apa dan terdiam. Rebecca, ingin menyudahi ini semuanya, sehingga setelah dapat pujian dari kakaknya tersebut dia ingin meninggalkan mayat Eva disana. Dan akhirnya, mereka meninggalkan mayat Eva yang disana.

Karena masa lalu yang suram, Rebecca tidak tahu apa yang akan selanjutnya dia lakukan. Apa dia ingin bergabung dengan Frederico atau dia ingin melanjutkannya.

"_Jika…jika aku tidak membunuh bibi Eva pada saat itu… aku dibunuh, tapi… aku melawan yang benar. Tapi aku saat itu, aku hanya anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Frederco nii-sama… tolong bantu aku. Aku sangat ketakutan.-_"

Disaat yang sama, Rebecca tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Hanon. Kontan saja Hanon mengeluarkan pedangnya karena Rebecca adalah musuhnya.

Sebelumnya, selain dia mempunyai kekuatan manipulasi baja dia juga mempunyai skil memainkan pedang. Dia sangat jago, bahkan dia bisa teknik pedang dengan 2 pedang.

"M-MUSUH…!" Hanon mengeluarkan pedangnya

Karena ketakutan, dia memohon sambil mengeluarkan air mata sebab panik. "Tolong jangan bunuh aku, aku menyerah..!"

Karena mendengar perkataan itu, Hanon terlihat heran. Bagaimana tidak? Rebecca dulunya bukannya seperti, tapi sekarang dia seperti orang yang ketakutan setengah mati.

Akhirnya, Rebecca menjelaskan semuanya kepada mantan pelayannya tersebut. Rebecca menjalaskan dia tidak ingin dan tidak bisa membunuh kakak sepupunya tersebut. Karena….. Frederico atau kakak sepepunya tersebut adalah bagian keluarganya. Rebecca juga menyesal, karena dia pernah membunuh salah satu keluarga mereka. Rebecca juga ingin meminta maaf kepada semua keluarga yang tersisa, termasuk Frederico dan saudara-saudari sepupu yang lain. Tapi…. Dia hanya sebuah bonekanya Lorezon, yang selalu harus menurutinya. Jika dia tidak menuruti perintahnya, maka Rebecca akan dibunuh atau dirusak seperti boneka.

Hanon mengerti maksud tujuannya mantan majikannya tersebut. Dia percaya perkataannya bukan berarti, dia mempercayai sepenuh kepada Rebecca. Hanon percaya, jika Frederico mempercayainya. Tapi…

"_Jika Rebecca-sama ingin bergabung dengan goshujin-sama, aku harus membawa Rebecca-sama ke goshujin-sama. Biar Rebecca-sama berbicara kepadanya. _" "Bagaimana anda berpihak dengan goshujin-sama?"

Lalu Rebecca berkata, "Soal itu, nii-san tidak segan membunuhku."

Hanon menggeleng kepala, "Tidak apa-apa kok, Rebecca-sama!" "Anda bisa melakukannya. Anda bisa berpura-pura baik atau apalah kepada Lorezon-sama, yang anda biasa lakukan." Jelasnya

Rebecca bertanya, "Apakah kau yakin, apa Frederico nii-sama bisa menyakiniku kalau aku gabung dengan dia?"

Hanon tersenyum dan memegang tangan Rebecca, "Tentu saja, Rebecca-sama…! Ayo kita ke tempat tinggal beliau…!"

Hanon menarik tangannya Rebecca dan menuju ke tempat Frederico tinggal, "Ehh…. Tunggu….. jangan cepat-cepat…!" "_Aku ikut atau tidak ikut, aku sudah menjadi musuh Lorezon nii-san. Karena…. Aku sudah menulis surat kepadanya." "Tapi….. aku sudah terlolong dari ketakutan yang aku alami._" Rebecca tersenyum.

Sebelumnya, Rebecca menulis surat untuk Lorezon tentang berpindah pihak. Dia menjelaskan, bahwa selama berpihak dengan Lorezon dia tertekan. Surat itu, berada di Lemarinya. Hingga saat ini, surat itu masih belum di tangan kakaknya tersebut.

Disaat yang sama di gensokyo, Remilia dan Sakuya sudah sampai di kuil Hakurei. Kuil tersebut, sepi dan sunyi biasanya para youkai dan peri-peri tersebut berkunjung disini dan pemilik kuil tersebut Reimu Hakurei tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Kemungkinan dia sedang pergi itu yang difikirkan Remilia.

"Aneh…. Kenapa tidak ada orang disini, bahkan pemiliknya tidak ada disini?" Remilia melihat di sekeliling.

"Mungkin, Reimu sedang pergi." Menurut Sakuya.

"Mungkin….. jika tidak ada Reimu, kita pulang." "Tapi sebelum kita pulang, kita berdo'a dulu."

Mereka berdua melempar koin ke kotak amal tersebut. Di jepang, jika berdua ke kuil dia harus melempar ke kotak amal tersebut. Itu sudah lama sejak agama Shinto muncul.

Mereka berdo'a dengan khusyuk. Remilia berdo'a, agar kakaknya baik-baik saja dan segera pulang ke rumah. Sedangkan Sakuya agar gensokyo akan baik-baik saja dan keluarganya akan baik-baik saja.

Mengenai keluarga, Sakuya tidak mempunyai keluarga. Dia tidak bisa mengingat keluarga terdahulunya. Setelah berdo'a, dibelakang Remilia dan Sakuya ada 3 orang yang menghampirinya. Mereka adalah, Yukari Yakumo dan 2 Shikigaminya.

"Ahh, ternyata ada penduduk SDM kah disini."

Lalu Remilia berkata, "Ohh… ternyata si 'nenek2', aku kira Reimu."

Karena mendengar perkataan Remilia, muka Yukari mengkerut dan kesal "Aku masih umur 17 tahun lho!"

Mengenai Yukari Yakumo. Umur dia adalah 1200 tahun, namun ada yang bilang umurnya lebih tua daripada sejarah Gensokyo. Sebenarnya, nama 'Yukari Yakumo' bukan nama aslinya. Dia tidak tahu, darimana mendapatkan nama 'Yukari Yakumo' tersebut.

"Ahh… maaf-maaf, Yukari-san.!"

"Lalu…. Kenapa kau kesini? Ada masalah kah?" Tanya Yukari "Tapi sebelumnya, kita masuk ke dalam kuil saja sambil menunggu Reimu datang."

"Emangnya, kita boleh memakai kuil ini?"

"Boleh… Tadi, aku habis ke reimu dan boleh memakai kuil ini untuk menjaganya. Reimu pergi meninggalkan kuil ini karena dia latihan sama Marisa." Jelasnya

"Hmm… Apa boleh buat..!"

Akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam kuil. Mereka masuk sambil menunggu pemilik kuil ini pulang.

kuil Hakurei. Kuil ini sudah lama sejak dan sebelum persegelan gensokyo dengan maksud agar penghuni outside word atau dunia nyata tidak masuk ke gesokyo. Itu dilakukan oleh Reina Hakurei, selaku penjaga kuil Hakurei. Kuil ini, mempunyai saingan karena gensokyo mempunyai beberapa agama seperti Tao dan Budha. Karena itulah, kuil Hakurei mengalami penurunan untuk pengikut atau yang ingin berdo'a di kuil tersebut.

Saat itu, Sakuya dan 2 shikigaminya Yukari membuatkan teh dan kue yang tersisa di kuil tersebut. Sementara, Remilia dan Yukari sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Jadi… kau ingin curhat kepada Reimu ya, soal dirimu dan Rico-kun?"

"Iya… sebenarnya bukan aku saja yang merindukan kehadiran onii-san, Flan dan lainnya juga merindukan kehadiran onii-san." Jelasnya "Bahkan Flan tidak mau makan, sampai onii-san pulang."

Sebenarnya, para Yakumo tidak mau memberitahukan rahasia tentang mengapa Frederico harus ke outside world atau dunia nyata. Selain Frederico pergi meninggalkan ke dunia nyata atau outside world, dia harus menghentikan salah satu saudara sepupunya karena mereka ingin menguasai gensokyo.

Lalu, salah satu shikigami mendekat dan membisik Yukari. "Yukari-sama, apakah lebih baik dikatakan saja?"

Lalu, Yukari membalasnya "Ini lebih baik, karena kemungkinan Remilia dan penghuni SDM akan panik dan menyusulnya. Selain itu, tolong jangan katakan kepadanya ya, Ran!"

"Tenang saja, Yukari-sama saya dan Chen akan tutup mulut dan menjaga rahasia ini." Katanya

Salah satu shikigaminya, Ran Yakumo. Dia adalah kitsune atau siluman rubah. Selain kitsune dia adalah shikigami, yaitu seorang makhluk panggilan untuk memenuhi perintah sang onmyōdō atau masternya. Sebenarnya nama 'Ran' bukan nama aslinya dan nama aslinya tidak diketahui. Sebagai Shikigami, dia harus menuruti perintah yang dikatakan oleh masternya.

Ran mempunyai shikigami yang bernama Chen. Dia Bakeneko atau youkai kucing. Selain itu, dia adalah shikigami. Karena Ran adalah shikigaminya Yukari, maka Chen juga menuruti Yukari dan Ran.

Karena akting mereka aneh, Remilia curiga dengan mereka. "Kalian bicara apa?"

"A-ahh…. Kami hanya membicarakan tentang Rico-kun kenapa dia tidak pulang-pulang ke gensokyo. Bukan begitu kan, Ran?"

"B-benar yang dikatakan Yukari-sama."

Remilia terdiam sejenak dan memkikirkan seseuatu. Remilia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yukari dan shikigaminya. Remilia tidak tahu, kalau Yukari mengrahasiakan semuanya karena itu sudah dipesan oleh Frederico.

Sebelumnya, Frederico berpesan kepada Yukari 1 bulan sebelum meninggalkan gensokyo atau 6 bulan setelah kematian Reina Hakurei. Bahwa Frederico tidak mau, jika adiknya terlibat dengan masalah ini. Frederico tidak mau, adiknya menjadi korban seperti halnya adik kandungnya saat insiden Scarlet berdarah.

Yukari saat itu tidak bisa mengatakan sejujurnya kepada Remilia. Namun Yukari ingat yang dikatakan oleh Frederico bahwa, 'selama dia pergi, dia tidak ingin atau melarang memberitahukan kepada Remilia dan Flandre apa yang dia lakukan disana. Tetapi, Yukari boleh memberitahukan tentang mereka dan apa dia lakukan asal melihat situasi dan kondisi yang tepat.' Itulah yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya tersebut.

"_Apa ini waktunya yang sangat tepat? Aku akan coba sekarang._" Pikirnya

"Ada apa, Yukari-san?"

"Ahh… tidak apa-apa kok."

Remilia mulai bercurhat. "Kamu tahu, Yukari-san… aku sangat kangen sama onii-san. Dia selalu tertawa bersama, selalu menghibur jika kita sedang bosan dan juga menemani kami bermain." "Setelah dia dikalahkan sama Reina-san dan menjadi patnernya dan dia sibuk. Tetapi, dia tidak lupa dengan adik-adiknya tentang kegiatan dirumah."lanjutnya "Saat di dunia nyata, dia diundang ke acara dan rapat. Dan kami ikut menghadarinya. Saat disana, sebelum dan sesudah acara tersebut onii-san tidak lupa mengajak adik-adiknya bermain yang biasa onii-san bermain saat dia kecil." Lanjutnya

Disaat terakhir, Remilia tidak bisa menahan air matanya. "*Hiks…Hiks…* Tapi….tapi kenapa sekarang kenapa… kenapa onii-san berubah..? dan kenapa….kenapa onii-san tidak mengajak kami…? *Hiks….hiks…..* "

Ran disana hanya bisa menenangkan Remilia. Sementara Yukari tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa soal dia. Pesan adalah pesan, itu yang dipikirkan Yukari sekarang. Dia tidak mau, jika pesannya Frederico ketahuan oleh penghuni SDM khususnya Remilia.

Namun saat keadaan ini, mungkin dia bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya, karena dari pesan Frederico kepada Yukari 'selama dia pergi, dia tidak ingin atau melarang memberitahukan kepada Remilia dan Flandre apa yang dia lakukan disana. Tetapi, Yukari boleh memberitahukan tentang mereka dan apa dia lakukan asal melihat situasi dan kondisi yang tepat.'.

"_Baiklah aku akan kukatakan._" "Remilia, sebenarnya.-"

*BLARRRRRRRRRRRR….*

Tiba-tiba ada suara keras yang ada di depan kuil. Kontan, semua orang di dalam kuil tersebut kaget mendengar suara keras tersebut. Lalu semua orang yang di dalam kuil tersebut, keluar dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

*WUSSHHH…..*

Dibalik debu tersebut, ada 2 orang yang rupanya mereka melakukan sesuatu. 1 orang tersebut memakai baju miko dan yang satunya memakai baju penyihir.

"Aduuhh…. Sakit tahu …! Sebaiknya kamu hati-hati ZE..!" Kata seseorang yang dibalik debu tersebut.

"Sebaiknya, kamu hati-hati..! kalau tidak, kuilku ini hancur tau..!" Kata seseorang lainnya yang dibalik debu tersebut juga.

Karena Yukari tahu suaranya mereka, dia berkata "Sebaiknya… kalian jangan ribut sendiri, Marisa…. Reimu…."

Mereka berdua berkata, "ehehehehehhe….. ternyata ada nenek2 toh?"

Karena kesal mendengar kata 'nenek2', wajah Yukari mengkerut dan berkata "Siapa yang nenek2, aku masih umur 17 tahun tau?"

Hakurei Reimu, penjaga kuil Hakurei sekaligus penjaga ketenangan gensokyo. Bersama temannya, Marisa Kirisame mereka bersama menstabilkan dan menjaga ketenangan gensokyo. Tapi kadang-kadang bertengkar karena mereka menyalahkan temannya tidak bisa bekerja sama. Reimu tidak tahu tentang generasi sebelumnya, yaitu ibu angkatnya. Dia tidak tahu siapa Reina Hakurei walaupun ada seseorang yang mengatakan tentang sosoknya. Memori dia sudah dihapus oleh Yukari.

Temannya Reimu, Marisa Kirisame. Dia seorang manusia sekaligus magician. Dia tinggal di Forest of Magic. Dia juga mempunyai toko, yaitu Marisa Magic Shop. Dalam pertemanan sama Reimu Hakurei, mereka sering bertengkar karena tidak saling bekerja sama. Selain itu, dia sering mencuri barang dimanapun dan kapanpun bahkan dia kadang-kadang mencuri uang di kuil Hakurei.

"Ara… ternyata ada tamu kah." Reimu melihat ada Remilia disana. "Lebih kita dalam saja, pasti kamu ingin curhat kan?" Reimu sudah tahu, jika Remilia mau ngomong dengannya.

Lalu semuanya mereka masuk ke dalam. Sebelumnya, Reimu dan Marisa meminta maaf karena membuat kaget semuanya. Mereka tidak sengaja menabrak satu sama lain saat mereka latihan. Mereka tidak hati-hati saat mereka latihan, sehingga membuat suara ledakan.

Setelah mereka menjelaskan tentang hal itu, Remilia menceritakan yang dia alami.

"Aku mengerti… Kamu merindukan Frederico-san, karena belum pulang kan?"

Remilia mengganguk kepalanya. "Bukan hanya aku, tapi semua di Scarlet Devil Mansion merindukan onii-san."

Karena Marisa tidak tahu siapa Frederico itu, dia bertanya kepada Reimu. Reimu sendiri menjawab bahwa, dia hanya bertemu saat dia masih kecil. Tapi berkat Yukari, Reimu mengenal sedikit demi sedikit tentang Frederico.

Lalu, Yukari menceritakan siapa Frederico tersebut. Yukari berkata bahwa dia adalah sehabatnya dan juga sahabat Reina Hakurei atau Hakurei no Miko sebelum Reimu.

Yukari melanjutkan kembali ceritanya, tentang Frederico dan Reina bekerja sama. Mereka tidak seperti Reimu dan Marisa, mereka sangat ditakuti oleh semua orang karena kerjasama yang solid sehingga beberapa insiden sudah dipecahkan atau dibasmi oleh mereka.

Karena mendengarkan ceritanya Yukari, Remilia langsung takjub terhadap kakaknya,

"_Hebat…! Onii-san, hebat sekali kamu..! Aku kagum kepadamu, onii-san. Sebelumnya, onii-san seperti aku. Pernah mengacaukan gensokyo. Tapi setelah onii-san berteman dengan Reina-san, onii-san menjadi hebat._"

Setelah selesai ceritanya Yukari, Reimu mengatakan kepada Remilia. "Ohh ya, Remilia. Jangan khawatirkan beliau. Frederico-san pasti akan kembali..! Beliau sudah janji kepadaku bahwa dia akan kembali ke gensokyo." "Selain itu, dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan adik-adiknya disini. Ya kan?" Reimu senyum.

"Reimu, kamu…."

Lalu, Reimu memeluk Remilia dengan hangat. "Jangan Khawatir, Remilia..! Kita semuanya akan membantumu untuk mengobati rasa kangan kamu terhadap kakakmu tercinta itu.!"

Karena tidak tahan mendengar perkataan Reimu yang dia ingin berterima kasih, Remilia menangis "WEEE HEEEEE….." dan Reimu menenangkan dia sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Yukari tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada saat itu. Dia ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun… Remilia akan bahagia walaupun Frederico tidak ada disampingnya, itu yang dipikirannya Yukari. "_Rico-kun, cepatlah pulang. Adikmu sudah merindukanmu..!_"

Akhirnya, remilia menjadi tenang dan merasa sudah puas terhadap kunjungannya. Sekarang waktunya Remilia dan Sakuya berpamitan untuk pulang kerumahnya. Karena langit sudah mulai gelap. Dalam perjalan pulang ke SDM, Sakuya masih bertanya-tanya.

"Ojou-sama… apa ini lebih baik begini, saya sendiri ragu dengan anda?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Sakuya. Onii-san akan kembali pulang secepatnya."

"Tapi, saya yang khawatirkan adalah Flan ojou-sama. Saya takut dia tidak nafsu makan karena tidak ada kehadiran Frederico ouji-sama."

Remilia sedikit terdiam mendengar perkataan Sakuya. Dan akhirnya, "Aku harap, ada kejaiban yang akan terjadi. Misalnya, onii-san akan pulang besok." Remilia tersenyum namun agak cemas karena takut Flandre sakit. "_Onii-san… tolong pulanglah.! Flan dan aku, rindu denganmu.!_"

Sakuya mengerti dengan perkataannya Remilia dengan menggangguk kepalanya.

Mereka mempercepat langkah kaki mereka, karena hari sudah sore. Mungkin semua penduduk SDM akan cemas, jika mereka tidak pulang segera.

Sementara di dunia nyata, Frederico bersantai-santai di tempat duduknya. Dia masih bingung, cemas dan resah. Dia masih memikirkan, cara untuk mengalahkan dua bersaudara yang telah mengkhianati keluarganya.

"Ha…hah…." "Jika, Lorezon dan Rebecca tidak berkhianat, maka tidak seperti ini."

"Tapi, yang terjadi ya maka terjadilah." Dia tersenyum "Aku harap ada suatu keajaiban. Ahh…. Siplah! Cukup hari ini." Dia menutup bukunya, dan ternyata adalah buku hariannya.

Akhirnya, Frederico pergi karena dia mempunyai janji dengan vampire kenalannya. Akankah dia berhasil melawan 2 Scarlet berkhianat tersebut? Bisakah, Lorezon Scarlet ke gensokyo? Rebecca Scarlet mau bergabung dengan pihak Frederico Scarlet, apakah tanggapan Frederico dan apa maksud tujuan Rebecca? Bisakah, Lorezon Scarlet mengaktifkan Scarlet Mind Control? Dan bisakah kedua adiknya Remilia dan Flandre Scarlet bersabar karena kakaknya Frederico Scarlet belum pulang? Siapakah teman barunya Frederico?


	4. Scarlet 03

Frederico Scarlet. Dibalik kesibukannya, dia bisa sempat membaca yang di abaca dan menulis kehidupannya. Menulis dan Membaca, adalah hobinya. Saat di gensokyo maupun di dunia nyata, dia melakukan kedua hobi walaupun kesibukannya masih ada. Dia bisa mengatur jadwal untuk melakukan kedua hobi itu.

2 jam Sebelum Frederico pergi keluar untuk janji, dia sempat membaca buku diari yang telah dia tulis di bukunya. Frederico menceritakan tentang kehidupan di dunia nyata saat dia meninggalkan gensokyo selama 20 tahun.

"_Dunia nyata….. benar. Ini tempat yang aku dan seluruh keluargaku dilahirkan. Walaupun status sekarang adalah masyarakat gensokyo, aku tidak lupa dengan dunia ini. Dunia yang penuh kenangan baik manis maupun pahit._"

"_Seperti halnya, insiden scarlet berdarah. Insiden itu tidak akan ku lupakan. Karena…. Insiden tersebut merenggut nyawa adikku yang masih belasan tahun. Dia harus belajar apa arti kehidupan, namun dia sudah telah tiada. Sangat menyedihkan._"

"_Sudah….. aku tidak mau mengingatnya kejadian yang pahit itu. Karena membuat aku sedih lagi. Sekarang, aku akan menceritakan apa yang aku lakukan di dunia nyata selama 20 tahun ini. _"

"_Aku dan saudara-saudari sepupu mempunyai misi penting, yaitu menghentikan saudara sepupu yang bernama Lorezon dan Rebecca Scarlet. Mereka sudah dan ingin mengaktifkan senjata tua milik keluarga kami. Scarlet Mind Control… senjata ini adalah milik generasi lama Scarlet. Senjata ini disimpan Scarlet Devil Mansion, yang berada di gensokyo. Sebelumnya, SDM bukan berada di gensokyo tapi di dunia ini. Ayahku yang memindahkan SDM ke gensokyo, agar mereka tidak mengaktifkan senjata itu._"

"_Untungnya, mereka tidak mempunyai kekuatan yang sama denganku yaitu manipulasi batasan. Sehingga mereka tidak bisa ke dunia penuh fantasi tersebut. Tapi… mendengar perkataan Tenma-kun (pemimpin para Tengu) saat dia mengacaukan gensokyo, salah satu dari anak buahnya mengikuti seorang vampir dengan marga keluarga 'Scarlet'. Apa itu mungkin, Lorezon sudah bisa ke gensokyo padahal dia tidak mempunyai kekuatan yang sama denganku dan juga marga keluarga 'Scarlet' di gensokyo hanya kami._"

"_Ahh…. Itu aku yang mengkhawatirkan karena jika dia tiba-tiba langsung menyerang, mungkin dunia ini sudah dikuasai oleh mereka. Ya apa boleh buat… ini sudah tugasku dan sudara-saudari sepupu yang lain. Pernah kita berjumpa sama mereka, saat pertemuan scarlet 50 tahun bersama adik-adikku di eropa. Aku sangat kaget, karena kekuatan mereka sudah melebihi saat insiden yang lalu. Dan untungnya kami bekerja sama untuk menghentikan mereka. Kami menang, sayangnya mereka kabur_"

_"__Aku mendengarkan perkataan Lorezon, bahwa dia akan menyerang sebuah desa dimana penduduknya rata-rata adalah seorang penyihir. Desa itu bernama, Grisalia. Desa itu tidak jauh dari pertemuan kami. Dengan sigap kami harus menghentikan mereka, sebelum ada korban di desa itu."_

_"__Namun sayangnya, kami telat. Desa itu sudah terbakar, dan banyak korban berjatuhan. Sekarang, kami harus menemukan orang yang masih selamat. Untungnya, aku menemukan seorang penyihir yang masih selamat. Namanya Patchouli Knowledge atau panggilannya Patche."_

_"__Patche sendiri, ingin menyelamatkan kedua orang tuannya yang berada didesa itu. Namun, dia melihat Virgillia membunuh orang tua Patche. Kekuatan Patche saat itu, masih belum bisa mengalahkan sahabatnya itu."_

"_Lalu aku dengar dari Patche, bahwa dia mempunyai teman atau aliansi. Aku tidak percaya, jika dia mempunyai teman yang banyak. Mulai penyihir yang dulu temannya Patche, bahkan vampire juga._"

"_Aku dan kedua pelayanku sudah sampai di dunia nyata. Sekarang aku dan kedua pelayanku ke mansion keluargaku yang di dunia nyata. Mengingat masa lalu, aku pernah berteman dengan manusia di dunia nyata ini. Tapi mungkin sekarang, dia sudah di netherworld. Benar, karena umurku sudah terlalu tua untuk disebut. Umurku 3 tahun mendekati umurnya Yukari-san._"

"_10 tahun kemudian, aku dan kedua pelayanku__masih__mencari tempat bersembunyian mereka. Saat itu aku dan kedua pelayanku berada Negara yang bernama Jepang, tepatnya di kota Kyoto. Ahh…. Kota ini lumayan besar sih, aku sendiri pas jalan-jalan aku sangat capek. Tapi aku harus mencari informasi tentang keberadaan mereka._"

"_Disaat jalan, aku sengaja bertemu dengan Maribel Hearn dan Renko Usami. Sebenarnya saat itu aku ceroboh dan tiba-tiba aku menabrak mereka. Menurut aku sih mereka itu hanya manusia biasa, namun aku sudah selidiki oleh Scarlet's sense (yaitu kekuatan merasakan manusia maupun makhluk lain yang mempunyai kekuatan) salah satu dari mereka mempunyai kekuatan yang sama seperti aku. Sebenarnya mereka itu manusia apa? Itu pikiranku saat itu._"

"_Aku sempat berbincang dengan mereka dan aku bertanya-tanya dengan mereka tentang diri mereka, diriku dan juga tentang keberdaan mereka. Mereka tidak tahu tentang keberadaan kedua Scarlet, jadinya aku kecewa. Tapi aku pergi, tiba-tiba Maribel mengikuti dan dia mengetahui bahwa ada Vampire di negara Jepang tepatnya di kota Yokohama. Dan dia berkata kepadaku…._"

""_Kelihatan anda seorang vampir ya?"Katanya _"

"_"__Ehh…. Bagaimana kamu tahu kalau aku ini adalah vampir?" Tanyaku. Bagaimana dia tahu bahwa aku vampir, padahal sayapku tidak kelihatan karena tertutup dengan jubah._"

"_Lalu dia menunjukan kearahku, yaitu kalungku "Karena saya melihat kalung itu di dalam mimpi saya. Kalung itu sama persis dengan anda pakai dan yang memakai adalah vampir __yang ada dimimpiku__."_"

"_"__Dan juga, saya bertemu dengan pelayan yang bernama Sakuya Izayoi. Dia adalah manusia yang bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah mansion dimana kediamannya adakah vampir." Lanjutnya "Namun, itu hanya mimpi. Tapi, mimpi itu seperti ada koneksi dengan anda."_"

"_Aku pikir saat itu, anak ini hanya bercanda. Tapi…. Jika itu benar, apa memang aku atau keluargaku mempunyai pelayan tersebut adalah manusia. _"

"_"__Itu saja yang ketahui, semoga membantu anda Frderico-san." Katanya. _"

"_Lalu temannya, memanggil Maribel dari ke jauhan. Karena mereka harus cepat untuk menuju ke kampus mereka. Akhirnya, kami berpisah namun suatu saat aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka._"

"_Aku masih befikir tentang yang dikatakan oleh Maribel itu. Apakah keluarga mempunyai pelayan adalah manusia. Dikeluargaku sih, yang manusia adalah ibu dan adik kandungku yang sudah meninggal karena insiden scarlet berdarah._"

"_Sekarang, aku harus ke kota Yokohama segera karena dari informasi dari Maribel. Aku harus menemui kedua pelayanku dan kedua pelayanku mempunyai informasi yang sama denganku bahwa ada vampire di kota Yokohama. Lalu kami harus pergi ke kota tersebut. Sebenarnya Maribel itu mirip dengan Yukari-san__,__tapi Yukari-san terlalu tua menurutku. Ufufufufufu~_"

"_Setiba ke kota Yokohama, kami langsung berpencar untuk mencari informasi tentang keberadaan mereka dan juga vampire yang ada di kota sini. Awalnya aku kecapekan karena keliling satu kota tersebut, tapi aku harus semangat untuk mencari informasi._"

"_Setelah aku keliling-keliling kota tersebut, tiba-tiba Scarlet's sanse-ku mendeteksi ada orang atau makhluk yang mempunyai kekuatan. Tetapi, Scarlet's sanse mendeteksi ada vampire di sekitar itu. Aku harus menemukannya karena jika dia lolos aku gak bisa mencari informasi tentang mereka. Saat aku mencari-cari dimana lokasinya, tiba-tiba ada perempuan memakai jubah yang mencurigakan. Dan nampaknya Scarlet's sense-ku menunjuk orang itu._"

"_"__Ahh, kamu..! Tunggu sebentar..! Aku ingin bertanya-tanya denganmu" Aku memanggil dia. Namun dia pergi untuk melarikan diri. Kemungkinan dia tahu informasi itu. Aku harus mengikuti dan tidak menghilangkan jejak._"

"_"__Tunggu..!" aku berusaha untuk mengejarnya, tapi dia lumayan cepat. "Kumohon, aku tidak punya salah apa-apa jadi jangan kerja aku.!" Katanya sambil dia berlari. "Aku hanya menanyakan sesuatu ke kamu."_"

"_"__Hah..? Jangan ke aku.! Sungguh aku gak punya salah apapun!" Katanya. Mungkin dia pikir, aku penjahat atau apalah. Pokoknya aku harus menanyakan kepadanya. Mungkin dia yang diesebut oleh Maribel._"

"_Lalu akhirnya… Dia berhenti tepat dihadapannya, ada seorang wanita dan rupanya dia adalah majikannya yang aku kejar. "Goshujin-sama tolong aku..! Ada yang mau menangkapku.!"_"

"_Aku mengatur nafasku dan menjelaskan bahwa aku mau menanyakan informasi tentang keberadaan Scarlet berkhianat itu, bukan mau menangkap pembantu itu._"

"_Lalu majikan itu melangkah ke_ _aku, "Haruka, tolong tunggu sebentar. Mungkin… orang ini adalah targetku yang aku cari."_"

"_Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa… aku menjadi targetnya? Mengapa dia mengincarku? Itu yang aku pikiran, saat itu. Kemungkinan dia adalah temannya Lorezon._"

"_"'__Frederico Scarlet', apa aku benar itu adalah namamu?" Dia bertanya kepadaku. Mengapa dia tahu namaku? "Iya, kau benar. Aku adalah Frederico Scarlet. Mengapa kau tahu dengan namaku? Siapa kau?"_"

""_Himea Utsusemi, seorang vampir, sama seperti kau. Bukan hanya vampire, aku juga seorang penyihir dan pembunuh bayaran." Dia mengenalkan dirinya._"

"_Himea Utsusemi, dia seorang penyihir vampir. Dalam Scarlet's sense-ku mendeteksi ada kekuatan atau kemampuan yang hebat dalam dirinya, ini mungkin dia seorang adalah penyihir, vampir sekaligus pembunuh bayaran."_

"_"__Mengapa kau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah targetmu? Apakah kau utusan dari Lorezon Scarlet?" Aku langsung saja tanya kepadanya. Lalu dia jawab, "Siapa dia? Aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku bilang begitu, karena kau adalah salah satu orang yang aku cari.". Mendengar perkataan dia, aku berfikir lagi. Mengapa demikian. "Untuk apa?" tanyaku. Lalu dia jawab "Karena kau dan keluargamu, terlibat 'The Vampire incidents' ya kan?". aku menggangguk, lalu di__a __berkata lagi. "Misiku adalah membunuh salah anggota dari keluarga Scarlet, karena kau sudah membunuh tuanku saat itu."_"

"_Aku bingun…. Aku sangat kebingunan saat itu. Mengapa… apakah aku pernah membunuh orang saat insiden Vampir? Mungkin ini ulahnya si Lorezon nih. Sialan kau!_"

"_Mengenai insiden vampir, aku dan seluruh keluarga terlibat dengan insiden itu. Insiden itu tidak jelas mengapa itu terjadi. Yang jelas, itu perang antar keluarga vampir. Disana ayah kandungku dan ibu tiriku menjadi korbannya. Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan lagi. Sekarang yang pikirkan adalah, apa aku pernah membunuh seseorang saat insiden itu berlangsung. Aku tidak membunuh seseorang tapi aku pernah melukai seseorang dengan alasan untuk mempertahankan diri._"

"_"__Tunggu sebentar, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak membunuh saat insiden. Aku hanya-" Dia memotong pembicaraanku, "Bagaimana kita duel saja, jika aku menang kau akan terbunuh jika kau menang aku akan ikut denganmu. Bagaimana?"_"`

"_Heh..? Aku masih belum mengerti, mengapa jika dia kalah dia akan ikut denganku. Apa yang dipikirkan dia? Mungkin…. Dia pikir, marga keluarga Scarlet paling terkuat. Padahal, banyak marga keluarga vampir yang lainnya terkuat selain kami. Tapi, jika itu maunya maka aku akan kabulkan._"

""_Baiklah, aku terima dengan tantanganmu." Aku setuju dengan tantangannya. Lalu dia merespon, "Baiklah, Frederico-kun. Bersiaplah dengan danmaku dan spell cardku yang mematikan!" Dia menyiapkan diri untuk bertarung denganmu._"

"_Spell Card, merupakan kartu untuk mengaktifkan kekuatan si pengguna. Beberapa Spell Card untuk bertahan diri dan ada juga untuk menyerang si lawannya. Tergatung si pengguna, dia mau menyerang atau tidak._"

"_Sedangkan danmaku, serangan biasa dengan pola sedikit tidak bisa di jankau oleh manusia. Hampir rata-rata yang aku lawan saat aku dan Reina menjaga gensokyo, pola danmakunya sulit-sulit._"

"_"__Baiklah, Frederico-kun. Rasakan ini!" Dia melakukan serangan dengan pola danmaku sedikit rumit. Danmakunya berupa bola-bola besar dan kecil dan juga ada berbentuk kupu-kupu emas dan putih. Mungkin, dia melakukan abilitinya yaitu 'using Magic'_"

"_Lalu aku menghindar dengan cepat. Yah… terima kasih atas kemampuan vampirku, karena aku bisa menghindar dengan cepat. Ya kemampuan ini sudah aku pakai, saat aku latihan dengan Remilia-chan maupun Patche._"

"_"__Lumayan juga ya kau, Frederico-kun. Bagaimana kalau ini." Lalu dia mengeluarkan spell cardnya. "Spell Card :_ **_Elemental_****_ "_****_Butterflies Strike_****_"_**_."_"

"_Ternyata dia mengeluarkan kemampuannya dengan mengeluarkan spell cardnya. __Elemental__ "__Butterflies Strike__"__, dia mengeluarkan sihir elemen dengan berbentuk kupu-kupu. Apa kupu-kupu adalah hewan favoritnya? Ahh, dia sama dengan adikku yang sudah meninggal._"

"_"__Ohh ternyata kau mengeluarkan kemampuanmu ya, Baiklah…." Aku harus menghindar serangannya. Kalau tidak mungkin. Namun…. saat aku menghindar serangannya, pelayannya yang bernama Haruka itu ada dibelakangku dan mau menyerangku. Sejak kapan dia berada disana?_"

"_Tapi… terima kasih dengan kemampuan manipulasi batasanku, aku bisa teleport untuk menghindar serangan pelayannya. Ternyata, pelayannya mempunyai kemampuan tidak biasa. Aku kira dia adalah vampir biasa. Ternyata dia seperti kedua pelayanku._"

"_Aku menjauh dari mereka, untuk rencana menyerang mereka. Sementara pelayannya, menjauh dariku dan mendekati majikannya. "Haruka, sudah aku bilang jangan ikut dengan urusan ini.". Dan pelayannya berkata, "Aku tidak mau, jika goshujin-sama terluka seperti dulu. Aku tidak mau ceroboh dengan masa lalu itu. Karena itu goshujin-sama, aku ingin ikut bertarung denganmu melawan dia!" Dan akhirnya, majikan menyetujui pelayannya untuk membantu dia._"

"_"__Frederico-kun, apa boleh kau melawan 2 orang sekaligus?" Himea bertanya kepadaku. Aku malahan senang jika lawanku lebih dari 2, karena aku sering latihan lebih dari satu orang. "Boleh saja..! Ini akan menyenangkan" Jawabku sambil tersenyum._"

"_Akhirnya, aku melawan 2 orang vampir. Aku tidak tahu kekuatan pelayannya, jadi aku harus berhati-hati. Ditambah lagi, saat itu dia langsung dibelakangku._"

"_Namun…. "Frederico-san, terima ini…" Pelayan sigap berlari dan mengeluarkan pistol untuk menyerangku. Aku harus siaga menghadap dia. Kulihat di Scarlet's Sense-ku dia mempunyai aura yang kuat. Saat dia menghampiriku, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aku tidak bisa didengar. Rupanya, dia mengaktifkan spell cardnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya….. Peluru pistol dari pelayan itu tersebut, begitu banyak menghampiriku. Jadi dia mempunyai kemampuan memanipulasi waktu._"

"_"__Dengan ini, kau tidak bisa mengalakan goshujin-sama… Fre-de-ri-co-san….!". Sialan pelayan itu, tapi "Spell card : __**Barrier of Tempest**__". Barrier of Tempest. Barrier ini menghilangkan danmaku maupun serangan spell card. Sehingga serangan danmaku dari pelayan tersebut tidak jadi menyerangku. Namun, spell ini memerlukan stamina yang banyak._"

"_"__Hah…hah…hah…. Bentar, kau sebenarnya memiliki kekuatan apa?" Aku bertanya kepada pelayan itu. Dia berkata bahwa dia mempunyai beberapa kekuatan diantara memanipulasi waktu dan juga mempunyai skill menembak. Heh? Dia itu pembantu apa militer sih? Tapi, dugaanku benar kalau dia mempunyai kekuatan memanipulasi waktu. _"

"_"__Bagaimana Frederico-kun, apa kau tidak bisa melawan pelayanku?" Himea bertanya kepadaku. Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dia. Aku dia saja dan mulai tertawa._"

"_"__Kenapa kau tertawa, apa itu lucu?" Karena Himea tidak terima aku tertawa, aku berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum. "Sangat menyenangkan bertarung kalian semua, Himea-chan…. Haruka-chan…." Aku baru pertama menyebut nama mereka, dihadapannya. "Aku sangat terhibur dengan ini semuanya. Okeh…! Aku akan lebih serius lagi. Apa kita lanjutkan lagi duelnya?"_"

"_Mereka tersenyum bahagia mendengar perkataanku itu. "Hmm..! Okehlah kalau begitu! Kami juga akan lebih serius." Akhirnya kami melanjutkan pertarungan sampai ada yang menang _"

"_Sampai akhirnya, kami kelelahan karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan danmaku atau spell card kami. Akhirnya perterungan kami seri, tidak ada menang, tidak ada kalah._"

"_"__Lumayan juga kau, Frederico-kun. Hah…hah…hah… jadi inikah kekuatan atau kemampuan keluarga Scarlet." Himea terengah-engah, dan aku lihat pelayannya juga ikut terengah-engah. "Kalian juga, Himea-chan… Haruka-chan…. Hah…hah…hah… Jadi, kita seimbang ya! Aku tidak mau meneruskan lagi." Aku menolak, jika mereka meneruskan pertarungan atau duel ini. "Kami juga. Kami kecapekan!" Mereka juga._"

"_Dengan ini, kami memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan pertarungan ini. Kami akhirnya, menghela nafas panjang karena habis pertarungan ini. Himea dan Haruka mengenalkan diri lagi._"

"_Aku menjelaskan maksud dan tujuanku ini, bukan lain ingin mengetahui informasi tempat keberadaan si Scarlet penghianat itu. __Karena sebelumnya Himea tidak tahu siapa Lorezon tersebut, akhirnya kuberitahu. Ternyata, __Himea tahu tentang keberadaan Lorezon tersebut. Namun sayangnya, mereka tidak disini tapi di inggris lebih tepatnya di London. Sialan kau Lorezon, bilang dari tadi kalau kamu masih disitu! Mansionnya si Lorezon tidak jauh dari mansionku, ya kira-kira kalau naik kereta 2-3 jam._"

"_"__Jadi, kamu mencari tentang keberadaan orang itu kah?" Himea bertanya kepadaku. Aku menggangguk "__Ya..! __Selama ini.. aku dan seluruh keluarga scarlet, mencari keberadaan mereka. Dan juga, mereka berencana untuk mengaktifkan senjata yang berada di gensokyo."_"

"_Ternyata Himea tahu tentang gensokyo dan dia pernah kesana. Padahal, dia tidak punya kekakuatan atau kemampuan memanipulasi batasan. Mengapa dia bisa sampai ke gensokyo? Dan dia mengaku, jika pergi ke gensokyo dia menggunakan kalungnya yang ditengah adalah sebuah permata Sapphire blue._"

"_Sapphire Blue, merupakan batu permata yang bisa transport dari dunia nyata ke gensokyo dan sebaliknya. Permata ini-lah yang bisa Hanon dan Shanon bisa kembali ke gensokyo untuk melihat situasi dan kondisi. Batu ini asalnya ada di gensokyo hingga saat._"

"_Dia mengaku bahwa, dia menemukan permata ini ada di dunia ini. Aku tidak jika permata itu ada di dunia ini. Aku takut, kalau Lorezon itu sudah mempunyai permata itu. Sehingga yang dikatakan Tenma-kun itu benar._"

"_"__Frederico-kun, aku senang berbicara denganmu. Tapi, aku sekarang ada urusan mendadak. Aku akan mencari teman lagi dan bertarung dengan scarlet penghianat itu. Mungkin, dia telah membunuh masterku saat itu." Katanya. "Kita akan betemu lagi di sekitar London Bridge 10 tahun ya akan datang. Aku percaya denganmu, dan akan berteman denganmu."_"

"_Aku sangat senang, karena aku sudah mempunyai teman. Walaupun sih, agak misterius. Bagaimana tidak, dia sudah mengajak duel tapi akhir-akhirnya mengajakku sebagai temannya. Tapi, aku percaya dengannya dia tidak mengkhianatiku._"

"_Akhirnya, kami berpisah. Aku harap 10 tahun mendatang mereka mendapat berita baik untuk semuanya. Karena ini menyangkup dunia ini maupun gensokyo._"

"_Saat aku kembali dengan pelayanku, kedua pelayanku panik karena melihat bajuku kumuh dan sedikit robek dibagian jubahku. Ya… karena habis pertarungan melawan Himea dan Haruka itu. Namun, aku bohong saja. Kalau aku tidak bohong, mereka akan mengejar mereka. Sudahlah lupakan itu. Rupanya mereka mendapatkan informasi, bahwa Lorezon dan Rebecca mempunyai aliansi vampir hebat. Duguaanku benar! Lorezon, sejak kapan kau mempunyai banyak teman?_"

"_Kami ingin berencana untuk kembali ke inggris, namun kami ingin berlibur dulu ke jepang. Ya kebetulan, di jepang aku punya rumah besar di kota perbatasan antara gensokyo dan dunia ini. Mereka mungkin memikirkan lagi untuk bagaimana cara merobos Great Hakurei Barrier walaupun mempunyai permata tersebut. Sebenarnya, permata yang aku kasihkan ke kedua pelayanku sudah dimanipulasi. Sehingga, mereka tidak terkena barrier yang penuh listrik dan badai saat merobos barrier tersebut. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Patche yang sudah memanipulasi permata tersebut._"

"_Saat jalan-jalan di jepang, aku memikirkan adik-adikku yang ada di gensokyo. Apakah mereka baik-baik saja ya, terutama Flandre-chan? Apakah mereka akan sama seperti aku yang pernah mengacaukan gensokyo? Sudahlah… Remilia-chan… Flandre-chan…. Maaf… Karena kakakmu ini sudah membohongi kalian. Ini juga demi kebaikan kalian. Aku harap, kalian tidak mengacaukan gensokyo._"

Akhirnya, Frederico sudah membaca diarinya dan menutup diarinya. Diarinya menceritakan tentang kehidupan dia di dunia nyata 20 tahun yang lalu, Bagaimana dia mendapatkan teman baru, dan tidak lupa keriduan dia terhadap adik-adiknya.

Ha…hah…." "Jika, Lorezon dan Rebecca tidak berkhianat, maka tidak seperti ini."

"Tapi, yang terjadi ya maka terjadilah." Dia tersenyum "Aku harap ada suatu keajaiban. Ahh…. Siplah! Cukup hari ini." Dia menutup bukunya, dan ternyata adalah buku hariannya.

Akhirnya, Frederico Scarlet menemui dengan temannya yang bertemu 10 tahun yang lalu Himea Utsusemi. Akankah dia akan menepati janjinya kepadanya atau sebaliknya? Itu masih sebuah menjadi pertanyaan. Disaat yang sama, Shanon sudah ada di gerbang utama.

Karena Shanon melihat majikan mau keluar, dia bertanya "Goshujin-sama, anda mau kemana?"

Lalu Frederico jawab, bahwa dia mau keluar untuk menemui teman 10 tahun yang lalu. Dan juga, dia ingin mengunjung ke makam orang tuanya Patchouli. Sebenarnya, Shanon ingin ikut tapi tidak diperbolehkan oleh Majikannya. Frederico takut, jika mansionnya gak ada yang jaga karena Shanon adalah salah satu pelayan yang ada di mansion ini. Hanon sendiri belum kembali dari tugasnya.

Akhirnya Frederico Scarlet meninggalkan mansionnya. Dia ingin bertemu dengan teman yang pernah melawan dia 10 tahun yang lalu. Sebelum Frederico bertemu dengan temannya, dia beli 2 sekumpulan bunga di jalanan. untuk makam kedua orang tua Patchouli. Mereka mati karena dibunuh oleh Virgillia.

Sebelumnya, Patchouli kenal dengan Frederico saat Patchouli sedang menyelamatkan orang tuanya dan akhirnya orang tuannya dibunuh oleh temannya sendiri Virgillia. Patchouli sangat shok dan tidak percaya kalau yang dihadapannya adalah temannya yang membunuh orang tuanya Patchouli. Virgilia kabur dan Patchouli tidak bisa menahan tangisannya.

Saat itu, ibunya masih hidup tapi hidupnya tidak lama lagi. Ibunya perpesan kepadanya untuk belajar karena saat itu Patchouli belum bisa menguasai 2 elemen lagi matahari dan bulan, dan 1 elemen yang belum sempurna untuk mengontrolnya yaitu elemen kayu. Lalu, Frederico melihat Patchouli pinsan mungkin dia tidak bisa percaya dengan kenyataan itu. Lalu Frederico dan kedua pelayan yang kebetulan mereka ada disana, mengangkat tubuh Patchouli ke mansionnya berserta mayat kedua orang tua Patchouli.

Frederico pun berteman dengan Patchouli dan mereka pun saling membantu. Frederico membantu Patchouli untuk menguasai semua 7 elemen tersebut agar dia bisa mengalahkan temannya. Sebaliknya, Patchouli membantu Frederico untuk kebutuhan dia seperti menjelaskan isi buku kalau Frederico sedang tidak tahu tentang buku yang dibacanya dan turut menjaga mansionnya yg di dunia nyata dan juga Scarlet Devil Mansion (SDM). Karena Frederico itu kepercayaannya Patchouli, patchouli tahu tentang senjata pengendali pikiran yang ada di SDM tersebut.

Sampai di pemakaman, Frederico lihat makam kedua orang tuanya Patchouli penuh dengan rumput. Mau tidak mau, dia membersihkan makam itu. Sebelumnya, Frederico dan Patchouli sudah lama tidak berkunjung ke makam ini setelah insiden Kebakaran Perdesaan atau The Burning Vilage Incident 40 tahun yang lalu.

"Hah…. Selesai juga akhirnya..! Sip…! Makamnya terlihat bersih..!" Frederico sudah menyelesaikan tugas untuk membersihkan makan kedua orang tuanya Patchouli.

Frederico menaruhkan 2 serangkaian bunga di makan kedua orang tua Patchouli. "Sebelumnya, saya tidak mengenal anda berdua. Tapi, jangan khawatirkan anak anda! Dia sudah kuat dan sudah mengontrol 7 elemennya, walaupun mempunyai penyakit kecil kerena kecapekan belajar." "Walaupun begitu, anak anda akan mengalahkan temannya yang mengkhianatinya. Dan membalas dendam kalian dan desa tersebut." Dengan menggengam tangannya.

Akhirnya, Frederico meninggalkan pemakaman tersebut dan menuju ke tempat bertemu temannya 10 tahun lalu. Sekarang, Frederico was-was apakah temannya tersebut bisa dipercaya? Karena mereka hanya bertemu satu kali pada saat itu.

Di saat yang sama, Hanon datang ke mansion tersebut bersama dengan Rebecca. Rebacca ingin bertemu dengan Frederico karena dia ingin bicara dengannya. Tetapi, Frederico pergi ke pemakaman dan ke sekitar Lodon Bridge karena bertemu dengan temannya 10 Tahun lalu.

"Rebecca-sama, kita sudah sampai!" Hanon dan Rebecca sudah sampai di Mansionnya Frederico.

Karena Rebecca dipaksa lari oleh Hanon, dia mengatur nafasnya. "Sudah…kubilang…. Melangkahnya hah….hah…hah…. jangan cepat-cepat! Capek tau!"

"Maaf Rebecca-sama, aku terlalu bersemangat." Kata Hanon.

Karena Shanon melihat Rebecca bersama Hanon, dia mengeluarkan pisau di lengannya. Perlu diketahui, Shanon mempunyai skill assassin.

Dengan sigap, Hanon memegang tangannya Shanon untuk melindungi Rebecca. Karena Hanon tahu, jika Shanon sangat membenci majikan lamanya tersebut.

"Hanon nii-san, mengapa kau melindungi dia?" Kata Shanon dengan mata tajamnya.

"Shanon…. Biar aku jelaskan semuanya."

Akhirnya, Hanon menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Rebecca hanya ingin bertemu dan minta maaf dengan Frederico. Dia sudah menyesal telah mengikuti Lorezon selama ini.

"Jadi begitu. Rebecca…-sama, mau berpindah pihak dengan goshujin-sama?" Akhirnya Shanon mengampuni majikan lamanya. Shanon percaya dengan perkataannya, walaupun waspada. "Tapi kenapa saat itu Rebecca-sama, ikut dengan Lorezon…-san?"

Rebecca terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya dia berkata bahwa dia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Dia dulunya masih tidak tahu apa arti keluarga. Dan dia dipaksa oleh kakaknya. "Aku sangat menyesal saat itu..! Aku mau minta maaf kepada semua saudaraku karena kelakuan selama ini..!" dengan menggenggam tangannya.

Akhirnya, Shanon benar-benar sangat mengerti yang dikatakan oleh majikan lamanya tersebut. "Saya mengerti perasaan anda, Rebecca-sama! Tapi… anda yakin dengan ini semuanya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rebecca, karena dia tidak mengerti yang dikatakan oleh Shanon.

"Maksud saya, apakah anda yakin jika goshujin-sama dan lainnya bisa memaafkan anda?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi…. Mungkin hanya Frederico nii-sama yang bisa memaafkanku." "Aku tidak yakin, jika saudara tertua bisa memaafkanku."

Lalu, Hanon menyemangatnya "Tenang saja, mereka akan memaafkanmu Rebecca-sama. Toh, kejadiannya sudah berlalu."

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu, Rebecca-sama!" mereka jawab dengan ceria.

"Ahh..! Terima kasih, Hanon… Shanon…. Sekarang aku sangat percaya diri." Dan saatnya, Rebecca ingin memberitahukan sesuatu. Bahwa kakaknya mempunyai teman yang sangat hebat daripada Virgillia. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin sampaikan kepada kalian semuanya. Bahwa, nii-san mempunyai teman yang sangat kuat."

"Ehh..? Bukannya teman Lorezon-san, sudah diketahui kalau temannya itu adalah seorang penyihir yang bernama Virgillia Hawkweed?"

Rebecca menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan itu saja."

20 menit sebelumnya, Frederico berjalan-jalan dan menyeberang di London Bridge. Dia mencari-cari teman 10 tahun yang lalu. Dia harap, Himea masih memegang janjinya. Itulah yang dipikirkan saat ini. Dan akhirnya…

"Oyy, Vampir Scarlet! Aku disini..!" Teriakan Himea. Ternyata Himea berada di atas jembatan bersama pembantunya.

Untungnya, jarang orang yang lewat dijembatan itu. Sehingga, Frederico mengeluarkan kemampuannya agar dia bisa ke atas jembatan yaitu teleportasi.

"Kamu tuh, kenapa ada disini sih? Lagipula di tepian sungai kan bisa." Kata Frederico dengan kesal.

"Karena….. aku tidak mau pembicaraan kita didengar oleh orang. Selain itu, kita vampir. Aku takutnya orang-orang akan panik melihat kita." Jawabnya Himea.

"Lagipula, pemandangan disini gak kalah bagusnya Frederico-sama" Tambahnya Haruka.

"Kalian ini…. Sudahkah jangan dipikirkan lagi." "Lalu…. Apa yang kau dapat Himea?" Pembicaraan serius dimulai.

"Aku dengar…. Lorezon sudah mempunyai kawan yang kuat, bahkan lebih kuat darimu." "Aku pernah bertemu dan bertarung dengannya, karena dia tahu kalau aku adalah temanmu. Kemungkinan dia sudah lama berteman dengan Lorezon."

"Apa maksud perkataanmu, Himea?"

Himea mulai bercerita tentang temannya Lorezon itu. Frederico tidak percaya, jika Lorezon mempunyai teman sehebat dia. Frederico berfikir jika dia hanya mempunyai teman penyihir, tetapi pikiran sudah melampaui batas pikirannya.

Disaat yang sama di Lorezon Scarlet Mansion, Lorezon menunggu seseorang yg datang. Selain itu, Lorezon memikirkan mengapa Rebecca tidak balik dari jalan-jalannya. Lalu… Maria datang menghadap ke Lorezon, bahwa ada seseorang yang menemui dia. Akhirnya, yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Teman terkuatnya Lorezon, Hamelin Massachusetts.

"Hmm..! Akhirnya aku dipanggil juga, Lorezon-kun. Apa kita saatnya untuk bergerak?" Katanya

"Benar sekali!"

Hamelin Massachusetts, dia setengah manusia setengah vampir. Sama seperti Frederico Scarlet. Dia seorang pembunuh bayaran karena itulah Lorezon tertarik kepadanya untuk menjadi teman. Selain itu, dia mempunyai anak buah yang hampir 1000 lebih dan dia pernah pemimpin untuk menghancurkan desanya Patchouli Knowledge. Dalam pertemanan dengan Virgilia, Hamelin tidak menganggap sebagai rivalnya karena mereka teman dan bekerja sama dengan Lorezon.

"Heh, seorang pembunuh bayaran akhirnya datang menampakan diri." Kata Virgillia.

"Hmm..! Jangan sebut aku pembunuh bayaran begitu Virgilla-chan." Hamelin dengan muka kesal karena dibilang seperti itu.

"Sudahlah kalian berhenti bebicara seperti itu." Lorezon menghentikannya. "Hamelin…. Apakah kau sudah mempersiapkan pasukanmu?" Lorezon bertanya kepada Hamelin

"Semua sudah siap! Tinggal kita berangkat." "Lorezon, aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat berharga." Hamelin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ada disakunya. Ternyata sebuah permata yang berwarna biru.

"Bukankah itu…. Sapphire Blue, permata yang bisa transport ke gensokyo?" Virgillia terkejut

Mendengar perkataan Virgillia, Lorezon reflek kaget. Ternyata, selama ini sudah menemukan cara untuk ke gensokyo. "Benarkah itu permata yang kita cari, Virgillia?"

"Benar..!" Virgillia mengangguk kepalanya. "Tapi, kita harus memanipulasi permata ini. Karena, Greet Hakurei Barrier mempunyai keamanan yg sangat terjaga. Contohnya, di warp terdapat badai yang sangat mematikan." Jelasnya Virgillia. "Karena itu, aku harus memanipulasi permata itu untuk melindungi kita saat kita menyerang gensokyo." "Disamping itu, aku berusaha membuka warp itu selamanya."

"Hmm…. Ya sudahlah. Aku tunggu kau memanipulasi permata itu." "Kira-kira, butuh berapa hari?" Tanya Lorezon

"3-4 hari." Hamelin mengasihkan permata kepada Virgillia "Aku usahakan secepatnya. Dan tolong jangan ganggu aku, saat aku memanipulasi permata itu." Kemudian, Virgillia meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk menuju ke ruangan Virgillia.

"Baiklah… aku tidak menggangumu!" Kata Lorezon.

Karena penjelasannya Virgillia, Lorezon mau tidak mau harus menunggu Virgillia menyelesaikan manipulasi permata itu.

Di saat yang sama di atas jembatan London. Karena Himea mengatakan bahwa permata itu dicuri oleh temannya Lorezon, Frederico sangat kaget. Frederico tidak percaya, jika permata itu dicuri.

"APA? PERMATA ITU DIREBUT DAN DICURI OLEHNHYA…?"

"Iya.. saat itu, aku dan Haruka kalah darinya dan pinsan. Lalu, aku terbangun…. permata itu… sudah hilang." Virgillia peminta maaf kepada Frederico. "Aku meminta maaf atas kesalahan fatal ini."

Karena situasinya sudah memburuk, mau tidak mau Frederico harus memikirkan agar gensokyo dan dunia ini tidak dikuasi oleh mereka. "_Jika ini situasinya, maka aku harus pulang dan memberitahu kepada saudara-saudariku dan juga masyarakat gensokyo._"

"Baiklah! Jika situasi ini, kita harus memberitahu semuanya. Khusunya, masyarakat gensokyo dan juga saudara-saudariku." Nampaknya Frederico memaafkan Himea dan melupakan kejadian yang fatal itu.

"Heh..? Apa kau memaafkanku begitu saja? Dan kau biarkan permata itu, jatuh ditangan musuh?" Himea heran.

"Gak apa-apa kok! Lagian…. Sudah aku memprekdisi jika situasi seperti ini. Jadi… kau tidak perlu meminta maaf kepadaku." Lalu, Frederico memegang tangannya Himea "Jangan dipikirkan kejadian itu! Yang jelas, kita akan selesaikan ini dengan mudah. Setelahnya, aku bisa bermain denganmu dan juga adik-adikku."

Himea tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, hanya bisa tersenyum karena mendengar perkataan Frederico. Himea tidak tahu, apa yang dipikirkan oleh Frederico. Mengapa dia mengatakan seperti itu, sedangkan musuhnya itu sangat berbahaya dan kuat. Dia menggangap semua itu, perkara mudah.

"_Heh… kamu ini.! Kamu masih tenang saja, walaupun musuhmu itu terlalu kuat darimu bagiku. Tapi aku yakin, kita akan menang._" "Baiklah, kalau begitu! Terima kasih, kau telah memaafkanku."

Frederico mengangguk kepalanya. "Hmph..!" "Kalau begitu, kita ke mansionku untuk merencanakan semuannya. Bagaimana?"

"Okehlah…. Ayo..!"

Mereka pun pergi ke mansionnya Frederico. Disaat yang sama di Lorezon Scarlet Mansion, Lorezon bisa menemukan cara untuk pergi ke gensokyo. Ya… ini memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Namun… VIrgillia berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar bisa mempercepat, memanipulasi permata itu.

Hamelin masih mempunyai pertanyaan tentang, saudaranya yang bernama Frederico Scarlet. Hamelin bertanya, mengapa yang bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga dan memiliki Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Perlu diketahui, Hamelin sudah lama tahu tentang rahasia Scarlet Devil Mansion. Jadi, dia tidak mengatakan mengapa Lorezon ingin mengusai mansion itu.

Lorezon pun menjawab pertanyaannya. "Nii-san, sudah dipercaya oleh saudara-saudariku yang lain karena dia mampu menyembunyikan senjata dariku atau orang-orang yang mau mengaktifkan senjata itu." "Selain itu, saudara-saudariku mengganggap bahwa dia yang paling tertua dari keluarga besar kami. Padahal, ada saudara tertua di kalangan keluarga besar kami. Mungkin sifat kedewasaan dia, lebih dewasa daripada saudara tertua. Sehingga, dia dianggap paling tua." "Ketangkasan menguasai kekuatan keluarga kami, dia yang paling tangkas." "Dan juga, nii-san dan ayahnya yang sudah memindahkan Scarlet Devil Mansion. Sehingga, tanggung jawab Scarlet Devil Mansion ada di keluarga nii-san."

Hamelin sudah mengerti dengan penjelasan Lorezon. "Tapi… kau merencakan ini semuanya karena maksud tertentu kan?"

"Kalau masalah itu, iya. Bukannya, kau sudah ku beritahu ya kan?"

"Ya sih… tapi apa kau yakin, "Onee-sama" yang kau bilang itu, bisa dipercaya?"

"Jangan mengatakan itu lagi! Aku harus menyelesaikan janjiku kepada beliau. Dia memberikan kekuatan kepadaku, dan aku harus melunasinya." "Sudahlah… lupakan itu! Kita harus menyiapkan diri!"

"Okeh..!"

Mengenai yang dikatakan oleh Hamelin dan Lorezon, Lorezon mempunyai janji kepada seseorang yang telah memberikan kekuatan barunya. Sebelumnya, Lorezon mempunyai kekuatan dimana dia bisa mengcopy kekuatan orang dengan matanya adalah kekuatan yang diberikan oleh 'orang itu'. Kekuatan asli adalah, vampire magic.

Hamelin tidak tahu mengenai, orang yang memberikan kekuatan kepada Lorezon. Hamelin hanya tahu, jika semua yang direncanakan oleh Lorezon itu adalah maksud untuk menyelesaikan janjinya kepada orang itu.

Di saat yang sama, Shanon dan Hanon berbincang-bincang dengan Rebecca tentang teman barunya Lorezon Scarlet. Mereka masih berbincang-bincang mengenai teman barunya Lorezon. Mereka masih bingun untuk melawannya, karena informasi dari Rebecca dia sangat kuat.

Perlu diketahui, Hamelin mempunyai kekuatan atau kemampuan Vampire Magic. Selain itu, dia bisa memanipulasi darah. Dengan kedua kekekuatan itu, jika digabungkan maka dia tidak terkalahkan. Namun, vampire magic tidak bisa selamanya dipakai. Abiliti atau kemampuan itu, hanya bisa dipakai selama 1 jam saja.

Setelah berbincang-bincang, mereka disapa oleh seseorang. Seseorang itu, Hanon dan Shanon mengenal mereka.

"Shano-san… Hanon-san… apa kabar?" Kata seorang wanita yang memakai gaun ungu. Disampingnya, terdapat juga 2 wanita.

Rebecca, Shanon dan Hanon menoleh kebelakang, karena mereka disapa oleh seseorang. Ternyata…Mereka adalah Trio Yakumo (yaitu Yukari Yakumo, Ran Yakumo dan Chen) yang ingin mendatangi Frederico.

Kontan Shanon dan Hanon kaget, karena mereka seharusnya mereka berada di gensokyo. "Ehh… Yu-Yukari-sama..? Dan juga Ran-san.. Chen… Mengapa kalian disini? Bukannya…"

"Hallo semuanya…" Sapaan Ran

"Hai-hai..!" Chen ikut menyapa

"Hallo juga..!" Mereka membalas sapaan mereka.

Dengan sengaja, Yukari melirik Rebecca "Shanon… Hanon… Dia siapa?"

Hanon dan Shanon pun menjawab pertanyaan Yukari. Bahwa Rebecca adalah saudari sepupunya Frederico. Sebenarnya, dia adalah musuhnya Frederico namun dia meminta maaf kepada dia.

Yukari masih berfikir, apakah Frederico mau menerima maafnya Rebecca. Mana mungkin Frederico menerima maafnya dengan mudah, karena tahu sendiri walaupun Frederico adalah seorang pemaaf tapi dia tidak melupakan kejadian 500 tahun lalu. Karena itu, Yukari masih curiga dan hati-hati terhadap Rebecca. Bahwa dipikirannya, kedatangan dia hanya kebohongan belaka.

Tapi…. Yukari percaya, dia datang kesini dengan sesungguhnya untuk meminta maaf kepada Frederico. Jika datang kesini untuk menyerang Frederico, pasti kedua pelayannya sudah menyerang dia lebih awal.

Setelah bebincang-bincang, akhirnya pemilik mansion ini sudah datang. Frederico bersama temannya, sudah datang. Frederico menyapa semuanya, dan dia kaget kalau sahabat dari gensokyo datang kesini.

"Yu-yukari-san…. Mengapa kau ada disini?" Frederico kaget melihat Yukari disini.

"Hanya… aku khawatir tentang dirimu. Soalnya, aku punya firasat buruk yang menimpa dirimu dan juga gensokyo itu sendiri." Jelas Yukari.

Lalu, Frederico berahli pandangan ke Rebecca. Dia sudah menemukan musuhnya, yang telah membunuh keluarga besar tersebut.

"Kau… Kenapa Kau kesini? Bukannya… kau tidak berada disini? Aku muak denganmu! Kau sudah lupa dengan perjanjian kita. Kau khianati aku dan saudara-saudari lain. Mengapa kau melakukan ini, Rebecca-chan?" Aura disekitar berubah sedikit mengcekam.

Shanon dan Hanon mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, namun mereka dihentikan oleh Yukari. Yukari melarang mereka untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. "Biar Rebecca yang menjelaskan sendiri kepada Rico-kun."

Mereka pun mengangguk dan mengerti yang dikatakan oleh Yukari.

"Frederico nii-sama…. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar. Aku meminta maaf kepadamu, nii-sama. Aku sangat menyesal dengan yang aku lakukan selama ini. Karena itu… ijinkan aku untuk bergabung denganmu untuk melawan Lorezon nii-san." Jelas Rebecca sambil merengek-rengek.

Frederico diam dan berfikir sejenak.

Lalu Frederico berkata, "Apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu?"

Rebecca sedikit bingun yang dikatakan oleh Frederico. "Apa maksudmu, Nii-sama?"

"Apa kau yakin, saudara-saudari lain mau menerima maafmu? Apakah kau yakin?" "JAWAB AKU, REBECCA-CHAN..!" Frederico membentak Rebecca dan juga Aura lebih mengcekam.

Rebecca sangat ketakutan terhadap bentakan Frederico. Memang… Rebecca sebelumnya adalah gadis yang polos, dia tidak tahu tentang apa arti keluarga dan kehidupan. Rebecca dulunya, hanya gadis vampir yang ikut dengan kakaknya tanpa memadang mana baik dan buruk.

"Frederico nii-samaaaa… Maafkan aku! Aku sangat menyesal..!" Rebecca memohon Frederico untuk menerima permohonan maafnya sambil menangis.

Frederico terdiam sesaat, dan akhirnya "Sudahlah jangan menangis..! Jika kamu sangat menyesal, maka aku maafkan."

Entah yang dipikirkan oleh Frederico. Permohonan maaf Rebecca telah diterima oleh Frederico dengan mudah. Mungkin… kejadian insiden itu, sudah dia lupakan.

"Tetapi Rebecca, aku tidak menjamin jika saudara-saudari yang lain menerima permohonan maafmu." Frederico mengusap air matanya Rebecca "Namun jangan khawatir! Mereka pasti akan memaafkanmu! Aku akan membantumu!"

"Sungguh?" Tanya Rebecca

Frederico mengangguk kepalanya. "Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi!"

Rebecca mengangguk kepalanya.

Lalu, Frederico mengenalkan teman 10 tahun yang lalu kepada yang lainnya. "Ohh ya, aku tidak mengenalkan kalian dengan temanku ini. Pekenalkan dia Himea Utsusemi dan pelayannya Haruka Shinonome."

Himea dan pelayannya, "Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

Lalu, Frederico mengajak semuanya masuk ke dalam mansion. Karena Frederico ada yang mau dibicarakan kepada mereka mengenai situasi sekarang.

Setelah di dalam, Frederico memberitahukan kepada semua orang disana. Frederico ingin pulang secepatnya untuk memberitahu kepada semua masyarakat gensokyo, sebelum pertemuan keluarganya. Walaupun Yukari ada disana, Frederico tidak mau membebani dia.

Yukari heran, mengapa Frederico mengatakan seperti itu. Lalu, Frederico mengatakan bahwa permata Sapphire Blue sudah ditemukan oleh musuh.

Kontan saja, semua orang kaget. Mana mungkin, permata itu ditemukan begitu saja. Lalu, Himea menjelaskan kronoliginya.

Himea mempunyai permata itu, sejak keliling-keliling dunia ini. Lalu dia menemukan permata itu, dan mencoba memanipulasi permata itu. Dia berhasil memanipulasinya, tetapi tidak sesempurna punyanya Hanon dan Shanon. Dia mencoba untuk masuk ke gensokyo, dan berhasil. Tetapi pada saat keluar dan mau masuk, dia tidak bisa masuk lagi.

Lalu, dia bertemu dengan Hamelin untuk mencari informasi tentang Scarlet penghianat itu. Himea tidak tahu, jika Hamelin adalah temannya Lorezon. Sehingga dia bertarung dengannya. Himea kalah bertarung, dan akhirnya permata itu dicuri darinya. Himea meminta maaf kepada lainnya.

Karena situasi seperti ini, Frederico ingin pulang. Selain itu… informasi dari Rebecca maupun Himea, Hamelin mempunyai anak buah yang lebih dari 10000.

"Jadi… apa rencanamu, Rico-kun?" kata Yukari.

"Jadi… Pertama, kita beritahukan tentang ini kepada masyarakat gensokyo. Biar nanti semuanya akan siap terhadap penyerangan atau insiden berlangsung. Semuanya kita beritahu semuanya, yang terjadi saat ini. "

Himea ingin membantu mereka, namun dia tidak bisa ikut ke gensokyo. "Maaf Rico-kun..! Sebenarnya, aku mau membantumu. Tapi, besok aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku." "Namun, jika sudah selesai aku akan mengumpulkan beberapa vampir untuk membantu kita."

Frederico menerima Himea, yang tidak ikut memberitahu masyarakat gensokyo. Frederico sendiri, tidak membebani temannya itu. "Aku tidak memaksamu. Tapi, Tolong ya!"

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit. Karena sekarang, aku juga ada urusan dengan salah satu vampir di kota Paris." Himea dan Haruka, menyudahi pertemuan dengan mereka.

"Heh..? Padahal, aku mau bicara denganmu." Frederico dengan kecewanya "Ya sudahlah….. 3 Hari lagi, kita bertemu di kota Nagano untuk merencanakan rencana menghadang mereka dan mengikuti pertemuan keluarga di Chiba."

"Nagano…? Aku juga tinggal disana. Mungkin setelah selesai urusanku, aku akan kesana." Kata Himea.

"Ohh, baiklah..!" Respon Frederico

Himea dan Haruka meninggalkan mansion itu dan menyelesaikan urusannya. Yukari nampaknya, was-was dengan Himea karena sifat misteriusnya.

Perlu diketahui, Himea adalah seorang penyihir sekaligus pembunuh bayaran. Katanya sih, Himea adalah penyihir terhebat di benua Eropa baik dikalangan vampir maupun dikalangan lain seperti penyihir, macigian, devil/iblis maupun manusia. Hingga sampai sekarang, Frederico tidak tahu jika dia adalah penyihir yang hebat. Hanya saja, Frederico tahu himea adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran.

"Rico-kun, apa kau percaya dengannya? Aku curiga, dia adalah salah satu dari mereka karena sifat misteriusannya."

Lalu, Frederico menjawabnya dengan simpel "Bukannya kau seperti Himea-chan, Yukari-san? Kau kan dulunya seperti itu, sebelum aku mengenal dirimu lebih dekat."

Yukari terdiam mendengar jawaban Frederico.

"Aku, sangat percaya. Jika dia dapat bekerja sama dengan kita. Lagipula, dia mau membalas dendam kepada Lorezon-kun karena masternya telah terbunuh oleh Lorezon-kun." Lanjut Frederico.

Mendengar perkataan itu, Rebecca mengingat masa saat insiden vampir berlangsung. Bahwa, kakaknya pernah membunuh salah satu klan vampir. Tidak tahu alasan membunuhnya, tapi kemungkinan tidak bisa membayar sesuatu. Sehingga, klan itu lunas dengan cara dibunuh olehnya. Rebecca tidak terlibat dengan itu, tapi dia melihatnya kakak dan ayahnya membunuh salah satu pemimpin klan vampir. Sampai sekarang, Rebecca tidak mau mengatakan itu sampai waktu yang tepat.

"Rico-kun, kapan kita kembali ke gensokyo?" Yukari tanya kepada Frederico.

"Yah…. Maunya sih, sekarang. Tapi, aku capek habis jalan-jalan ke kota. Dan juga, kau habis datang ke dunia ini. Selain itu, hari sudah sore."

Yukari dan lainnya, setuju dengan pendapat Frederico. Memang, Frederico tidak terburu-buru untuk mengambil keputusan. Dia berfikir untuk memanipulasi permata itu butuh berminggu-minggu. Namun, Frederico takut jika Virgillia menyelesaikan dalam waktu 1, 2 hari atau 3 hari. Karena mengingat, kemampuan Virgillia adalah sihir elemen dan menciptakan elemen baru.

Keesokan harinya, tepatnya pukul 9 pagi.

Waktunya telah tiba. Frederico dan lainnya meninggalkan mansion ini dan menuju ke gensokyo. Frederico takut, kalau adik-adiknya tidak percaya kepadanya. Karena dia sudah berbohong hal itulah Frederico sangat dak dik duk jantungnya karena itu.

"_Remilia-chan, Flandre-chan. Aku akan pulang tapi hanya sementara dan sebelumnya aku minta maaf kepada kalian._-" Lalu Yukari menepuk pundaknya Frederico dengan tersenyum

"Jangan khawatir, mereka akan percaya denganmu!" Yukari yang ada dipikirannya Frederico.

Frederico mengangguk kepalanya sambil tersenyum "Ahh! Terima kasih, Yukari-san. Kau telah menjaga gensokyo selama ini."

"Hpmh..!" "Ayo, kita buka gerbangnya."

Frederico mengangguk kepalanya.

"**Boundaries sign "Real world and Fantasy World"**"

Akhirnya, gerbang antara dunia nyata dan gensokyo telah dibuka. Asal kalian tahu, bahwa mansion ini mempunyai magic circle yang berada di halaman. Magic circle ini berfungsi untuk, membuka gerbang antara dunia ini dan gensokyo. Tidak sembarang orang, yang bisa memakai magic circle ini. Bahkan, Lorezon tidak tahu memakai magic circle ini. Tujuan akhir magic circle ini adalah, dekat danau kabut. Sebelumnya, di kuil Hakurei namun Frederico sudah mengubahnya lagi.

"_Aku pulang Remilia-chan… Flandre-chan...! tunggu aku disana..!_"

Akhirnya Frederico dan lainnya, memasuki warp menuju ke gensokyo. Sementara Himea dan Haruka mencari bantuan di dunia nyata. Apakah mereka berhasil untuk melawan Lorezon dan kawan-kawan? Apakah Remilia dan Flandre akan percaya dengan kata-katanya Frederico? Entahlah, tapi yang jelas Frederico mempercayainya kalau adik-adiknya bisa menganggapinya.


End file.
